A Fairy's Darkness
by Okami-Taichou
Summary: All he wanted to do was sit in his house with his companions while watching TV and drinking coffee while the rain poured outside his house. Too bad Kamisama decided to drop something dangerous at his door. A set of "pesudo-oneshots" involving Nanu and his interaction with FT during the GMG Nanu is kinda OOC and OP, vague chapters with notes, and Pokemon cards, T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If my last short fic was any indication, I freakin love Nanu from Sun and Moon, he's great so why not xover?**_

 ** _Overall Notes: Nanu is OOC and OP, All the Pokemon cries are their game cries, not the anime cries, Kamisama gives Nanu Pokemon Cards ! Also there are loose Okami referances, and w_** ** _hat is explained in the fic are slightly vague_** ** _and parts are missing because Nanu would be pretty vague and this is told in his third person pov most of the time, he also wouldn't stick with the FT gang because he doesn't really care that much, except for Wendy because Wendy is the Acerola of FT_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail, all rights to their respective owners_**

* * *

 _ **Book**_

It had been a normal day, all the chaos after the UB incident had died down, Sun and Moon had run off with Hau to deal with whatever they wanted- the two siblings had both ended up champion in their own right, but Moon decided that she wanted to explore and train with Hau while Sun took up Position of champion instead.

Or maybe it was the other way around?

Whatever.

He didn't care.

It wasn't his business anyways. He was a Kahuna, and a shitty one at that. Less and less trainers were doing the island challenge, even though the idea of being champion wasn't all too bad, but once again, he hardly cared as long as he could stay indoors and watch whatever arbitrary news or TV program was on the first channel he flipped to. Or he could go for a walk in the rain if he wanted to, but whatever.

Nanu Kuchinashi, a former member of the International Police, Island Kahuna, and police officer, sat up from where he was laying down on his couch as a knock sounded at the door of the once police station, now his home. One of the many Meowth raised its head and meowed to alert him, to which he grumbled in response as he stood from his spot and trudged over. Strange, few people actually knocked at the door- the Professor was one of them, and the other Kahunas- because they thought it was a regular police station. Sun, Moon, and Hau would walk in if they wanted to talk to him and he hadn't seen that blonde boy from Aether in a while, so he doubted it was him either. Team reSkull also just burst in, either using the door or the windows, which irritated him to no end.

Glass was expensive and windows were hard to fix, more so with at least eight meowth always hanging around his feet.

Opening the doors, he frowned more so than normal, his slumped posture slumping a bit more as he gazed around. No one was there. He scowled before he made a move to go back inside, only for his eye to catch on a worn, cardboard box. He picked it up, looking around again before stepping back inside his house. The box wasn't too heavy, nor was it too light, about the same weight of a book or something, maybe food? It didn't matter to him, it was his now.

He trudged back over to his couch and sat, setting the box down after clearing a spot on the table in front of him. His home had become cluttered recently now that Acerola, Sun, and Moon kept bringing him things- Acerola had always done that, but since Moon had started going around and exploring, she sometimes dropped random things off that she thought he would like. Troublesome, if he ever thought so, but he did have to hold a bit of appreciation for the girl that Acerola had basically adopted as a sister. Sun normally didn't drop by, but sometimes he had one of his Pokemon send something to him.

If anything, all those trinkets or items tended to pile up around the house. Though the Pokeballs did go to good use, he had used them to try and catch other types of Pokemon- just so he could say that he had done so. Not to mention the multitude of Meowth he had added in.

Absol released himself from his Pokeball, along with his Persian, the two jumping up next to him and settling. Absol had been an accident, well more like he was walking around and decided to catch it when it jumped out at him. Nonetheless, the male Absol was here and part of his team now, along with the Honchkrow he had acquired.

Leaning back as he pat Absol's side, he sighed, staring at the box. Should he open it now? Or wait? It was a bit suspicious that someone dropped something off and left. He knew that he wasn't TOO likable but if someone wanted to deliver something they were usually there. Unless it happened to be delivered by Hala's Bewear, at least the Melemele Island Kahuna got it through his head that he hated his fucking pink bear Pokemon after the incident when the demon-bear had sent the dark kahuna up into a tree when it decided that it would be a great idea to attack him for no reason.

Something about the box, however, pulled him to it, like something was calling him. That was stupid, spirits and ghosts were Acerola's forte, not his. He returned Absol and Persian to their pokeballs before he picked up a pair of scissors, cutting the tape on the cardboard box off. Setting the scissors aside, he opened the box, only to raise a brow at the content inside.

A book? Old-looking as well, and leather. Last he checked the books around Alola weren't made from leather, unless they had been since he had been to that library in Malie city. His hand ghosted over the cover, the title was in a completely different language than what he knew, none of the other regions dialects either. No, it was most definitely foreign to the world, or a dead language. This only made the red-eyed island Kahuna frown more at that, he couldn't recall any dead languages that looked like the characters on the cover of the book in the box.

Huh. Was it a different language inside too? Most likely.

He took it out of the box and set it on the table in front of him. It still seemed more like Acerola's forte than his own, which was starting to piss him off. It was radiating a sort of dark power, akin to the UB, but not as strong or dangerous, more like a soft thrum of dark power, nonetheless- against his better judgment- he opened the book.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that the pages were blank. NO writing, nothing. Just blank and empty. That was until black hand prints started appearing all over the page.

"What in the-" the officer moved back from the book, his senses screaming at him to get the hell out of the building, but the sharp tug at the pit of his gut wouldn't allow him to leave. He stood frozen where he was, staring as the book started defying every single law of physics in the world he knew- it started to float. The books started turning rapidly before ghostly black hands shot out and grabbed Nanu before pulling him into the book.

The book snapped shut and fell back onto the table.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kamisama and Welcome to Fiore**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: See chapter 1 for disclaimer**_

* * *

Red eyes snapped open before a hunched figure sat up, rubbing his back.

Glancing around, he saw nothing but darkness for miles around him. He frowned, feeling around- it was smooth around him, like a tile floor. He gradually stood.

Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was being in his home and getting some stupid book, that might have been tainted with whatever devil spawn sent it to him, then he was pulled into this strange world of darkness and empty space. Well, at least he still had his Pokemon...

He checked his belt to find that no, he didn't have his faithful partners. very colorful language burst from the normally calm and emotionless man. Sighing, he shook his head before he started to trudge through the darkness.

It was a while before he saw a while pinprick of light. He rubbed his eyes before blinking to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Trudging forwards, he walked towards the light at a measured pace- no way was he going to waste energy running to a light that might not even be there in the first place.

He stopped, a strange sort of star was emitting the light, wisps of smoke curling around it before a soft voice spoke to him.

"Kuchinashi Nanu, you're fate has been determined. Your world no longer needs you as a guardian and is at peace once more," the voice said.

Nanu raised a brow. He could've been told that by anyone, not many people took the Island Challenge anyways so he didn't do anything, but how did this thing know his name?

"And that fate is?" he drawled, brow quirked. Well, now he was curious.

The star seemed more amused at him, "You must help another, your time was short and the four deities that rule your islands have agreed that you deserve another lease on life."

"Just wonderful," he uttered dryly, "Just what I need, as if the day wasn't already tiresome enough." he adjusted his footing before he gazed up at the star, "Alright, where am I heading?"

A wisp of smoke reached out and touched his forehead, "In time you will see," the voice murmured before a searing pain consumed the man and everything went black once again.

-X-

Once more, red eyes snapped open as he regained consciousness. He stared up at the greenery above him before he sat up, gazing around. It appeared that the strange star- thing, god, whatever it was- had dumped him in a forest. He scowled before his head started to hurt, making him wince and then hold it in pain.

It felt like knives stabbing into his brain but just as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped.

He knew things he shouldn't, like where he was, and what was going on.

And magic. _Magic._

Sure the Pokemon in his world were known for supernatural abilities, but he had never thought that _Magic_ had ever existed. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it open in front of him, watching as black wisps curled in his hand before vanishing.

The information that he had gained was from the star-thing- _Kamisama_ as it called itself- was quite useful. Apparently he was on the Continent of fiore in the forest near a city called Magnolia. The whole history of magic and mages was in his mind- He dared to say that it was Downloaded, or Implanted, more like it- as well as the types and varieties of magics. As well as his own magic that Kami-sama had unlocked, or rather, the two. Since he couldn't keep his pokemon on him, apparently, they had been turned into cards- yes cards. Apparently, Kami-sama would be sending him other cards eventually, but for now he had his five partners in some other dimension ready to be summoned out of cards if he needed them. Oh and not to mention that he now had control over his trainer type- huzzah for dark and shadow magic!

Ugh, all he wanted to do at this time was sleep.

Maybe he could, the forest was quiet enough and if he was attacked by the monsters in the forest, well, he'd summon Persian to watch out for him. Sighing, the tired man slipped his hand to his belt where a leather pouch of sorts was settled and in it were a total of about sixty cards, fifty-five of which were blank.

He pulled out the Persian one, or at least that's what he thought it was- after all, this _Kamisama_ had altered it for some odd reason above his understanding. To be fair, it looked more like a giant, silver cat with a sapphire in the middle of its forehead, though he supposed that's just what she was. He set the card down, thinking for a moment.

He knew that Persian would respond to him no matter what was said, but he needed to have something that was quick in case he needed to summon them quickly while he was working on perfecting the rough edges of his magic.

"Persian, let's go," he said after a moment, watching as a bright light- akin to a pokeball's own- burst from the card before it took the shape of his loyal companion. The cat butt her head against his hand before he made a motion for the dark typed pokemon to follow him as he walked off to the side. Persian followed him, tail swishing and settling down next to Nanu as he sat under a tree. Leaning back, Nanu closed his eyes,

"Keep watch, Persian, bite me or something if anything hostile arrives." he added before he settled back and drifted off.

What a day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Responses:**_

 _ **LeonFeneBlack: Ill keep that in mind, I definitely know that the switch was rough, but I one: didn't know what else to do, and Two: I picture Nanu to be the type to get right to the point instead of beating around the bush. The first few snippets are shorter and less detailed, but when it comes time for the GMG things will pick up for sure**_

 _ **RekoFire (Guest): Thanks!**_

* * *

 _ **A/n: another thing i forgot to mention is that this takes place after the seven year gap in Pokemon, hence why Kamisama was like "You gotta come to this dimension because there's danger and they need you" so the GMG are- in a way- around the corner, and then the Eclipse Arc**_

 _ **also check the first chapter for the disclaimer, if you want to know where it is**_

* * *

 _ **Traveling**_

Even though he knew where he was and he could get to Magnolia quite easily if he ran- not likely- or shadow-traveled with the help of Absol- aslo unlikely- he decided that he would take it slowly.

Not for the sake that he was lazy, not at all (for the most part), but more so he could get his thoughts in order. Where exactly was he supposed to be going? Kamisama never explained that to him, nor why he was there. He supposed it was to keep him from mentally snapping like the last time UBs were involved. He even considered himself a threat to society, and removing him completely would protect the people on his Island[1].

He nearly cracked when he and Looker arrived in the cave that Guzzlord was hiding in, Looker had said that the look in his red eyes was enough to make the other agent back away.

Of course, this was because Moon was injured, her team down for the count, and blood spattering the walls. If it wasn't for Looker, he definitely would have torn the Beast open with his bare hands.

He felt his fingers twitch just thinking about it.

After the first incident, after seeing his teammate getting eaten alive by the destructive Ultra Beasts while Looker was frozen in fear and he could only watch, after leaving the International Police and taking residence back on Ula'Ula, after watching Team Skull form and picking up bits of their stories, after cleaning up after Anible and Looker during the second UB incident (fatalities aside, there was still too much damage between the multitudes of beasts that came though the wormhole and Pherimosa and Buzzwol seemed to be extra destructive), after washing the blood from his skin (In the end Guzzlord had been defeated at Looker's hands but Nanu was sure he had his share of the fight, with his own hands) and making an attempt to will the insanity from his mind, he was sure he was nearing the edge.

Letting out another sigh, Nanu continued walking with Persian down to the town. If his guess was right, he must have been on the opposite side of the forest instead of closer than he originally believed to be.

Oh well, he didn't mind the scenic route, plus no random Pokemon would jump out at him, just small monsters and other woodland creatures who fled on sight of Persian.

He looked up at the sky, the sun was aat its high point, meaning it was noon, or just after. He looked back down at the path in front of him. It was well trodden and most likely the path used by travelers that didn't take the train to the town. Persian rumbled as she padded a bit ahead of the dark kahuna- or rather former kahuna- on the path. His red eyed gazed around. It was the third day since he had woken up in Fiore, and between exercising his physical self, he had trained with his magic. Since 'Card Summoning' as he dubbed it, was different than Celestial Magic, he still figured that it would eb taxing. He probably shouldn't have started off with summoning his whole team out at once, it had left him both exhausted and frustrated at the same time.

But he wasn't one to give up. Every hour after that he would slowly work on keeping card-gates open, adding one member at a time. It was a slow process but by working through the night hours and then into the late morning, he could sustain both his team along with working on his shadow magic.

Shadow magic.

He was a versatile person, and thus he wanted his own defense to be versatile as well. Defense, Offense, Speed. If he was thinking in terms of Stats from back home, he would split up Defense into Physical- something akin to armor- and Special or Magical- Perhaps a barrier of sorts would do the trick. Then for attack he would figure out different ways to use his shadows in a special (or magical, he reminded himself)- Projectiles and shadow puppets, he had to applaud himself for the growing list of options- but, the he would also need to find a way to use his magical in a physical way- Nanu internally groaned at the thought of Physical Training. It wasn't that he was unfit- for his age, he was perfectly fit- but he had a feeling that being "average" for his age would hardly pass in this new world.

He only hoped he remembered everything from back when he was with the International Police- just because Pokemon were on hand at all times, it didn't mean that they were excused from physical training. The heads of the IP insisted that they train to a near breaking point, then again, they had put a young woman who had amnesia at one point in time in charge of a critical mission in his home region instead of letting Looker- who had much more experience than her, even if he did get distracted by food quite a lot- take charge of the possibly life-threatening mission. Not only that, but even after the IP told him to leave the IP if his own morales got in the way of the missions they sent him out on[2], the IP came crawling back to him demanding his help with the Ultra Beasts- he was planning on dealing with them anyways, though so he complied to them then.

Nanu stopped walking when Persian did, her whiskers twitching as a low growl escaped her throat. Nanu only raised a brow before a strange, boar-like creature ran from the forest, charging towards them. Persian's gem glowed before she leaped up, claws extending as she slashed at the beast. Nanu moved to the side just in time as well, scowling as he stood with his shadows rearing as the boar ran into a tree. It turned, dragging its front hoof back and fourth before lowering its tusks and charging again. Nanu moved to the side, swinging his arm out as shadows coated it, making an extension from the shadows in the form of a lance-like armor. Blood splattered across the forest floor and on him as the boar roared in pain, whirling around and slamming one of its tusks into his side.

Nanu grunted as he landed on the ground, rolling to the side as the boar attacked again.

"PERSIAN!" he yelled. The cat leaped from the trees, claws extended as she landed on its back, biting into its neck and latching on. The boar threw her off after a few moments before making an attempt to charge again, only to get impaled by a shadow-lance.

Nanu lowered his hand, adrenaline pushing through his veins as the shadows dissipated. The boar fell to the ground, dead and bleeding, and Persian slunk back, nosing his hand. He only scratched her behind the ears before walking over to the boar. It was about the same size as an Arcanine and its tusks were just as bad as its snow-mammoth counterpart from his world- Mamoswine was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Nanu pulled his knife out- how he had it on him still, even with the whole Kamisama, world traveling business, he had no idea, but he was glad he did have it - before he indicated to Persian to help him cut the fur off.

He didn't know how edible this monster was, but he sure as hell wouldn't pass up a free meal.

Covered in fur and blood, and now carrying a few slabs of meat in his shirt that he had taken off and wrapped them in, he and Persian took back off down the path. Persian had eaten a bit of the meat while they were salvaging from the monster, which just made him shake his head, but he ignored it other than that.

He was tired and they needed a campsite that was out of possibly carniverous boars' pathway. Persian's meow called him out of his thoughts as she tugged on his pants' leg before bounding off the path into the woods. Nanu shrugged before following with a sigh. She led him to a spot not too far off the path and surrounded by trees. Nanu raised a brow before he shrugged.

"Sure, nice find," he said before he set his shirt with the meat down. As much as he would have liked to wash the blood and fur and other gore off of himself, he could deal with that later. Right now he was hungry. Persian seemed smug, nuzzling his hand and then bounding off to do find... something or another. Nanu shook his head before calling out the others. Sableye fell on its face as soon as it appeared, Krookodile picked it back up, as Absol and Honchkrow stretched.

Alright, fire first, then dinner, then sleep.

-x-X-x-

He had sensed it before it happened, a slight disturbance in temperature around him and red eyes snapped open, just in time for him to react to the blast of fire sent his way.

"Persian," he barked, the large feline raising her head before the orb on her head glowed and a glowing shield appeared in front of them- the flame dissipating upon hitting the protective barrier. Standing, Nanu ran a hand through his hair before he flicked his wrist, signaling to Persian to follow him as he padded off, following the scorch marks on the trees and other forestry around him. Not to mention the destroyed plants as well.

If the thrum of energy from the flames was what he thought it was, then that meant that a Mage was nearby- meaning he could find out what direction the town was, he may have gotten information from Kamisama but he didn't get an internal compass and he had ended up straying too far from the path at night. Persian followed alongside him, her tail swishing as they walked.

Of course, it could just mean that another monster was nearby and he was walking to his death in the dead of night, and he was running on about three hours of sleep if the way the moon was above him was any indication.

Persian swished her tail as they walked, by the looks of the forestry around the dark master and his partner there appeared to have been a fight. Nanu sighed, shaking his head as he started to hear the sounds of a fight up ahead, making him groan internally. Honestly, if he was going to get into a fight just to find out which direction the town was there was no point in trying to figure out what direction it was-

He stopped dead, red eyes widening as he stared down at the scene before him. As he was thinking his legs had carried him to the edge of a crater of sorts where several mages were fighting a wyvern or some sort of other dragon-like creature was towering above them- most were unable to fight and were badly beaten, but that's not what caught his attention. The fight had seemed short lived and rough, based on the appearance of the mages, and the way that the beast was looking at the blue haired young girl, the way it was eying the young girl with blue hair. Hungry. It reminded him of that time.

His body moved before he realized what was happening and suddenly Absol and Honchkrow had joined him and Persian as they slid down into the crater.

"Persian, Absol, take care of that beast with me, Honchkrow, protect the girl," he said lowly as he landed, hands stuffed into his pockets. The three shot off, Honchkrow's wings beating the air as both the gem on Persian's head and Absol's horn glowed. Magenta energy in waves burst from Absol as it attacked, catching the draconian monster off guard. Persian followed with a wave of dark energy.

The beast roared, smacking its tail before flaring its wings as a golden-red glow building its throat. Red eyes narrowed before a dark crescent of energy was sent from Nanu to the monster, his gaze unwavering as Absol and Persian assaulted the beast, unrelenting.

The fight went on for a while before the beast fell to the ground, dead and covered in cuts and scorch marks[3].

Nanu scoffed before he padded over to where Honchkrow was, wings spread in a protective manner. The only mages left conscious were the young girl he had ordered Honchkrow to save first, white cat dressed in a dress- who appeared to be giving him a glare- standing on its hind-legs, and black haired, red eyed young man with piercings. And even they were barely conscious.

He sighed before he whistled for Persian and Absol and the two bounded over. He knew he couldn't keep the three out for too long, apparently Kamisama had warned him about a magical energy limit, but since these were partners from his original world it cost less energy. He was constantly low energy in an active sense, anyways, so he didn't think there would be much of a problem. Whatever. He'd learn the specifics later when he cared about it.

"Persian, return, you need a rest, you've been working all night," he said before signaled to Honchkrow, "Go get some wood, Absol, help me move these Mages," he sighed as Persian vanished back to whatever dimension Kamisama had stuffed them in. He ran a hand through his hair before he sighed again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Notes:

[1]I'm making the first and second UB incidents darker, nanu will be similar due to the PTSD that he has, so over all the Sun and Moon canon will be a bit darker but not Horror Esque. Another thing, since Sun is the boy and Moon is the girl and I'm a girl so I used Moon as my choice MC/MU, so I won't be mentioning Sun (Sorry for all you guys out there / people who used Sun) as much, but he will be mentioned eventually

[2]: Even though Nanu is a slightly more Developed character in Pokemon, most of Nanu is still left in the dark, so all the things that are left in the dark (Why did he leave the IP, what is his mental state after literally watching someone die in front of him at the expense of his inability to act fast enough, not to mention he's a DARK TYPE TRAINER who aren't exactly known for being the most honorable and "kind-light" as the other folks, etc.) I will be taking a bit of Creative Leeway and Headcanons of my own and ones from Tumblr. This particular one is that Nanu left the IP / was released due to the IP's morales and his own not lining up, aside from the PTSD, and he disagreed with everything the IP did during the first UB incident when they wanted and used someone to lure out a UB- which ended up getting them killed

[3]: I'm not the best at making battles up, sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**LeonFeneBlack** : **Thank you! I'll try my best to keep it up to your standards!**

 ** _RenkoFire(Guest): Yep! That's Wendy and No, technically Nanu isn't the first dark type trainer? Though he might be the oldest, let's not forget that Grimsley, Sidney, and Karen were all dark type trainers too, while they are Elite Four, they are still trainers. This is only from a chronological game standpoint where Karen was the first dark type trainer to come out in a Pokemon game, since we don't know the ages of any of the Pokemon characters- other than the main character (who is 10-11) and the Trail Captains (who are 19 and younger), I don't know if Nanu is the OLDEST by age to be a dark type trainer, but he is the first "gym leader" (Kahuna really) to use Dark Type Pokemon. Hope that answers your question!_**

* * *

 ** _A/n: Check chapter 1 for the disclaimer! Thank you guys for reading this! It means a lot. A note on the updates, there is no schedule. I'm still in school so I don't know how often I can update. A few chapters are pre-written, I'm just fixing them up._**

* * *

 ** _Night_**

It was night when Wendy stirred, her eyes opening to see the dark sky littered with stars. Her body ached as she sat up.

Where was she?

"Glad to see you're up and not dead, girl," a gruff and tired voice said. The sky dragon slayer turned to see an older looking man sitting on a rock by a fire. His hair was gray in color and he had sunken, red eyes- they were a dark red, like blood. He had stress lines that marred his skin, making him seem quite older than he probably was, and he seemed to have a permanent frown. He was slouching as he sat, stoking the fire and he dressed in mostly black- Black pants, a sort of black button-up, short-sleeved shirt over a red t-shirt, the black shirt had some sort of yellow and orange patch with a black design on it on one of the sleeves. On his wrist was a strange white sort of bracelet or band and around his neck was a diamond-shaped pendant on a black cord. Like Natsu, he was wearing sandals.

He sort of intimidated her, making her gulp as he gazed at her. Suddenly the memories from earlier came rushing back. Erza dragging the team on a job to hunt down a group of Wyvern that had been terrorizing the forest around Mongolia, the final Wyvern attacking, and then everyone getting injured. Then Gajeel arrived with Pantherlily, he saved the day... until he got injured too. Suddenly flashes of light and sandaled feet before darkness.

"Wh-who are you?" she squeaked. The man only snorted before turning back to the fire, stoking it with a branch.

"No one important," he said, "Just an old wench[1] who killed the beast and patched you all up. Mages from a guild, right?" he asked her, not turning away from the fire. Wendy only nodded before looking around her. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Era were on one side of her, bandaged and lying on their backs. Only she had a blanket- Natsu's blanket from his pack. Carla was next to her, less bandaged, but still bandaged with Lucy and Gajeel on the other side of her, along with Pantherlily.

"You.. saved us?" She asked slowly. The man nodded in response before he stood, brushing his pants off.

"Yeah, I guess so," he started, "Nanu, Nanu Kuchinashi," he walked over and crouched next to her, checking her over before standing again and walking back to his rock and sitting, "I'm a mage, no guild, came to Magnolia for a change of scenery when I found you all. Killed the beast, though it was mostly just because you probably had worn it down." he summarized.

Wendy listened to him, eyes wide. The man killed the last best when she, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily couldn't? What kind of magic did he have?

He gazed back over at the fire, stoking it with his stick.

And Erza said that it would be an easy job!

The next hour or so was filled with Nanu watching over them with a bored expression, and Wendy herself healing what she could of the others. Lucy and Natsu seemed to have been hurt the most, having taken the brunt of the blows from the Wyverns they had been fighting.

If Wendy remembered right, Erza had proposed that they go on a job that required them to hunt and kill some Wyverns around the forest, they had all thought it would be easy with (hopefully) minimal damage. How wrong they were.

The number of Wyverns was too much, seemingly endless and they were only the grunts. The queen had yet to show herself and the team was already worn down when the green-draconian monster made an appearance. Teeth gnashing and a red glow in the back of its throat before it spewed flames, the fight seemed one-sided in favor of the huge beast. Its tail had easily knocked Erza and herself aside, its wings batted Gray away like a fly.

Lucy was knocked to the side by its claws too, it had rendered the blonde young woman who Wendy had thought of like a sister unconscious upon landing against the side of the crater. Natsu had made an attempt to avenge the fallen group, only for his flames to be useless as the scales safe from the fire. Gajeel had suddenly appeared while Wendy was struggling to get back up, it had seemed like the tide had turned when Gajeel and Pantherlily had jumped into the fight, landing some blows, but he was knocked aside by the tail, Pantherlily following suit.

Then it loomed over them, a hungry glint in its eyes before it was attacked and then her vision had gone dark.

Wendy was pulled from her thoughts when something was thrust at her. She blinked, looking down at a skewer of meat, it smelled of pork. She gazed at the man who had handed it to her with a puzzled look, that was reflected in his eyes. Nanu himself looked more bored than anything, as usual.

"Here," he said, "thought you'd be hungry," he added as a soft, white glow came from the card pouch on his belt. The glow shot out and took the form of a large cat, silver in color, with a blue gem on its forehead. Wendy blinked as she took the food, transfixed on the cat. Nanu only grunted before turning to said cat and lightly running a hand through its fur.

Wendy watched the man as she ate slowly, the meat was cooked quite nicely, and was oddly good. Her eyes widened a bit as she took note of the darker than normal spots on Nanu's black shirt. Blood? Was he injured? The man turned, as if he felt her eyes on him, making her jump a bit. He only raised a brow,

"Something wrong?" he asked her, the cat lying its head in his lap.

"Your shirt," she started, swallowing, "Is that blood? Are you injured?" Nanu blinked before he looked at the corner of his black shirt, thumbing the spot.

"No, it's not my blood," he said after a moment. Wendy nodded, feeling a bit relieved. That was good.

The sky dragon mage sighed softly before she yawned.

"Go to sleep," Nanu said, going back to looking at the fire, "You'll need it."

x-X-x

The next morning was lively, as it usually was with Natsu.

Wendy woke up to the sound of shouting.

Her eyes opening to a familiar sky, she sat up to see Natsu's fists on fire and the pink haired mage jumping at Nanu[2], whose eyes were closed as he rested against his cat, who was also sleeping. Wendy yelped, scrambling up.

"Mister Nanu, look out!" she cried out, the gray-haired man's eyes snapping open and with a sudden burst of speed, the man's leg shot out, slamming into Natsu's shin, making him stumble before Nanu kicked his stomach, and sending him back.

"Do you attack people who save you from an impending and certain death all the time?" Nanu asked as he stood. Wendy looked around, Gajeel was up and eating something, as were the three Exceeds. Lucy was sitting up nearby, her hands over her mouth as she watched the events unfold, Gray was looking amused, while Erza was cleaning her sword. Natsu scrambled to his feet, growling.

'Who the hell are you, old man?" the fire dragon slayer demanded. Nanu just rolled his shoulder, grunting as Lucy and Erza looked over to Wendy.

"You know him, Wendy?" Erza asked. Wendy nodded.

"Yes, he was the one who finished the wyvern off when we were beaten," she said softly. Lucy gasped softly as Nanu nodded confirmation his cat growling at Natsu. Natsu's frown vanished and he grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry then!"

"Whatever," the man turned, he didn't seem phased at all by the sudden change of attitude, "You're up, there's no need for me to stay around any longer," he said, starting to walk off.

"W-wait!" Wendy spoke up without realizing it. Nanu stopped, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"Yes?"

Wendy took a deep breath before she looked at Erza, who seemed to pick up on her thoughts. The scarlet haired woman thought a moment before she nodded at her, Wendy smiled a bit in return before turning back to Nanu, who was waiting.

"How about you come back to the town with us?"

Natsu and Gray immediately started to protest, only to be cut off by Erza's glare as Nanu shrugged and looked down at his cat. the cat flicked its tail before yawning and Nanu sighed.

"Sure," he said, turning and putting his hands in his pockets, "I don't have anything better to do."

Wendy lit up. This was good! Perhaps he might even join the guild, then she could figure out a way to repay their savior. Erza smiled as well, putting her hands on her hips as Natsu grumbled about how it was going to be a creepy walk home. Gray, for once, agreed while Gajeel remained impassive on the matter. The Iron dragon slayer was a bit peeved that he had been beaten so easily before. Nanu only shook his head.

* * *

[1]: That's a line from the game. Nanu states that "[The pokemon] must be pretty shaken if it's seeking out a wench like me" after you beat the abandoned house in Po Town to get the kid's Pokemon back from Team Skull

[2]: Most likely, Natsu was spooked by Nanu just being there. He seems like an attack first, questions later person

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay so just a note, the next few chapters are shorter in length, like really short, but I'm personally content with them, there will be quite the large time skip because I want to get right into the GMG, however, later on, there will be special chapters dedicated to Jobs that Nanu took and his relation with the guild_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 _ **RenkoFire: I figured I got the line wrong, but I was mostly going off of memory, and don't worry about reviewing late either! Good luck on your finals and the Science Fair, too!**_

* * *

The guild was lively as usual, even for the run down building. A fight was going on, bottles thrown, kicks and punches and magic cast and sent. It had been three days since Team Natsu and Gajeel had come back with the strange, red-eyed mage.

That mage was currently sitting at the bar, lazily watching the fight with the guild master.

"So, Nanu, was it?" the guild master- Makarov Drayer- asked, setting his mug of beer down next to him. The gray-haired mage grunted, tilting his head towards him and quirking an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why you're still here if you're not part of a guild, nor plan on joining one?"

"I never said that," Nanu said, leaning back, "But you're right in questioning me," he sighed before turning back to the fight, "To be honest, I had no interest in joining a guild, but this place is starting to grow on me, well, more like the kid. Reminds me of someone back home, I might stick around." he crossed his arms before closing his eyes, "Not to mention, if I stay here, I might be able to figure out a better way to use my secondary magic."

This perked the guild master of Fairy Tail's interest "Oh? So you've learned more than one type of magic? If you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you know?" Nanu opened one eye before he sighed again and closed it.

"Card Summoning and Shadow Magic," he said. Wendy, who had just sat down, perked up at that as Nanu reached into the leather card pouch, pulling out five cards and handing them over to the master. Makarov looked over them.

Each card was the same size of Cana's cards, but had black borders around the pictures, jagged yet elegant, like Gothic iron gates. On the backs was a red and black cheered pattern but on the front were five different pictures. One was of a silver-colored, large cat with a sapphire on its forehead, one was of a white, four-legged creature that had a black face and some sort of black horn on the side of its head, the next was of a large bird that looked like it had some sort of hat on, its chest feathers were white while the rest were blue save the tips of its tail feathers which were red. Another was of a sort of crocodilian being with red and black stripes standing on its hind legs, claws sharp and deadly, the final was of a purple, imp-like creature, with blue eyes that looked like cut gems, a red oval gem was in the center of its chest[1].

Makarov scratched his chin as he gazed over them.

"Say, boy," The guild leader said, handing the cards back. Nanu took them, raising a brow as he put them back in their pouch, "Why don't you join Fairy Tail, we aren't much, but I have a feeling you'd fit in. Not to mention, you've saved several of my children from death, and I respect that, plus you've grown on me, even though you've only been here for three days- I like how you aren't as chaotic as the others, a good break[2]. And you haven't just grown on me," the guild master indicated to Wendy who was talking to Mira and Carla, "Little Wendy has already become attached to you like a daughter to her father."

Nanu snorted, "Please, I'm bad enough as a person, I'd pity the child who was mine, no, the only child who could ever and will ever come that close was that my niece. And even then I'm surprised she managed to wedge herself and her two friends that close." he leaned back.

"' _Was'_?" Makarov furrowed his brow. Nanu grunted, nodding.

"Was. She's back at home, probably won't see her again."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't exactly plan on going back there anytime soon," he sighed. Makarov seemed to want to keep pressing but the air of finality around him made the Fairy Tail guild master stop. Nanu sighed before closing his eyes.

"If I do join, I will have to tell you something that you, under any other circumstances cannot tell anyone[3]," he said after a moment, gazing back at the guild brawl before them. Makarov thought before nodding,

"Alright, if that is what you wish, it must be important," the older man chuckled before turning to Nanu again, "Well, Nanu, how about joining Fairy Tail?"

"Eh," Nanu shrugged before giving him a lazy grin, "I got nothing better to do."

"Nanu? You're joining the guild?" Wendy asked, having been listening to them at the end of their conversation. Nanu blinked and looked over to the young girl, internally grimacing at the bright and happy smile.

 _'She's too much like Acerola... Damn, I hope if she does end up getting as close as the kid, I don't end up hurting her[4],'_ he thought as he nodded,

"Sure, like I said, I don't have much else to do right now."

Great, now he just had to find a place to live outside of the hustle and bustle of the busy town. Hopefully, someone knew of a good place.

* * *

[1]: How do you describe Pokemon? It's just his whole team...

[2]: If I was Makarov, I would be glad to have at least one guild member without destructive tendencies and having common sense

[3]: I don't think Nanu would keep it from Makarov, if he joins a guild, he would think that the Guild master would deserve to know

[4]: This is a reference to his PTSD, from what I know and have experienced, people with PTSD can get violent when reliving their nightmares, and aside from that, Nanu is also on the verge of snapping every so often ( like I said before, It's a darker story) so he will get violent, this will be seen firsthand by *SPOILERS* Sabertooth later


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch6. He Better have a Good Reason**_

* * *

The doors to the guild hall opened and the newest member of Fairy Tail walked in. It had been about a month since he had joined and he had already brought Fairy Tail a bit of recognition from towns that hadn't been thinking much of the guild lately, meaning that more jobs had been filtered back to Fairy Tail. Not many, but it was more than the amount of jobs that had been filtered in. A few days ago, he had taken a four easy jobs involving beating up some thugs or monsters and with the help of his partners, he had no trouble. Makarov never questioned him when he took multiple multipole time, he knew about the former kahuna's world and knew he could hold his own. In only a month, Wendy had managed to wedge her way into Nanu's life, greeting him every day and always asking him how he was after a job.

His response was always a grunt or a shrug, occasionally he was give her a lazy grin, but his mind was always elsewhere when she talked to him. She was too much like Acerola and Moon. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a danger[1] to her and to not get too attached, even though taking down monsters and thieves helped him reign in his darker side, not even he could prevent himself from snapping if something bad happened.

One thing was sure, though, and Nanu already knew that a major headache was going to be coming soon.

The news of the Grand Magic Games was all over. He knew enough about them to know that he wanted next to no part in joining the Fairy Tail team in the event, and he didn't fancy joining them in Crocus at all either- he liked his solitude, but he also required money to live, so he dealt with the craziness and the loudness of the guild.

"NANU FIGHT ME!"

How annoying.

The gray-haired man stepped to the side as the pink haired fire dragon slayer lunged at him. Persian, who was padding at his side, screeched and darted over to Wendy- there was no doubt that, like himself, the large feline had found the girl to be similar to Acerola. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the girl, but he wasn't homesick. He was a bit numbed to that.

The fire mage flew out the door as Nanu walked to the bar, sitting down and ordering a mug of beer from Mirajane. The white-haired young woman smiled before going to fill the order as he sighed. Makarov looked over with a quirked brow.

"Lot of work, the usual complaint," Nanu told him, waving it off as Persian padded back to her master's side. Makarov chuckled as Mira set the mug down in front of the red-eyed man. Nanu thanked her, taking it and gulping down a good portion before setting it down.

"Anyways, five days until the Grand Magic Games, huh?" he asked, glancing back over the guild master. Makarov turned to him.

"It appears so," he chuckled as Lucy pulled Natsu away from the fight to go on a mission with him, which also dragged Erza and Gray- and inevitably Juvia- along with Wendy and the two cats. Nanu himself wasn't too fond of either, seeing as the cats had the tendency to act either too critical or too immature, though he didn't mind the third, Pantherlily, nor did he mind Gajeel all that much, in comparison to Natsu and Gray at least- those two were far too boisterous for his tastes.

The two lapsed into silence as the fight calmed down and the guild resumed normal activities. Reedus was painting a portrait of some mage from the guild or another, he really didn't know nor did he care.

"Nanu," Makarov cleared his throat, "I'd like you to join us in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games, as a backup reserve for the team competing."

Nanu spewed his beer. He had voiced before that he had no wish to join in on the games, and yet the Master was actively requesting him to do so. The old man better have a good reason for this.

"What?!" he coughed, wiping his mouth. Makarov waited for the gray-haired man to stop coughing before he started explaining.

"Your abilities are far stronger than you give them credit for," he started, "And you have the potential to lead our guild to victory, not only that but I assume you want to keep an eye on Wendy?"

Nanu sighed, setting the mug down before nodding, "I suppose, it's not like I can object anyways." he muttered, sighing again. Makarov nodded before chuckling.

"Good, you should go pack. I'm not sure how long it will be, but you might as well start now."

The former kahuna only grunted, gulping the remainder of his beer down.

Looks like the headache he had been thinking about was going to be here far earlier than he thought it would be.

* * *

[1]: Remember, Nanu has PTSD, so not only is Nanu afraid that if he gets close to Wendy she'll get hurt like Moon did, he's also worried that he might snap and get violent if something sets him off and he might injure Wendy, or at least make her terrified and/or the rest of the guild wary of him.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but like I stated before, I'm trying to get to the GMG quickly and the GMG is when the chapters start getting longer**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome To Crocus and the Sky L**_ ** _abyrinth_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I figured what happened to the two chapters. It turns out that the way I had split them up in Evernote (the program that I write on normally) was different than the way that I normally do, so instead of it being a break in time, it became two different chapters. Chapter 7 and 8 are supposed to be one chapter, sorry about not catching it beforehand!**_

* * *

 **Dragonempress:** Yeah, I personally don't have PTSD, so I'm mostly going off of what the people that I know that do have PTSD have told me, if you have anything to add, though, I'd be willing to see if I can work in and if you want to talk about anything you can PM me or contact me on social media

 **RekoFire (Guest):** That's good! I was pretty bad during my math exam. Thank you for understanding about the shortened chapters, too. As for how he got there, it was more divine intervention and Kamisama dicking around rather than an Ultra Wormhole- if he went through one of those, he might just give up on living. PTSD id the shortened term for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which is a mental health condition that is triggered by a traumatic event, either by witness or experience. There are many symptoms can vary, but rather than me explaining everything here, Google is your friend... usually. As for Nanu, no I didn't know! I did know, however, that Nana is a term for grandmother (like Nana and Papa for grandmother and grandfather) and Nanu is a type of gardenia.

* * *

They had arrived in Crocus earlier that day, and much to his annoyance, it was loud. Too loud. Too many people in one place, too many people trying to impress others, get attention. He had ignored nearly everyone who had made an attempt at talking to him, and ignored the people who had thrown jeers at the guild as he listened to Levy's brief explanation of the rules, then tuning out most of the rest.

"Oi, Master," he drawled, giving the short man a sideways glance as he shouldered his bag, briefly taking note that the other mages had dispersed, which was nothing more than a medium-small duffel bag, "What Hotel are we staying at? I'd like to get out of the crowds and noises."

Makarov scratched his chin, "Hrm... Are you sure you don't wish to explore? Find something, or _someone_ , to your fancy, oh ho ho?"

"I'm sure." He cut him off from his laughter with the flat remark.

"Very well, child," He sighed, "We're staying at Honey Bone Lodge, try and meet up with Team A at 12 tonight." Nanu nodded and turned, starting to walk away.

"Oh and Nanu," He turned to look back at the old man, "I know you're against being here, but try your best to have some fun."

The dark Kahuna blinked before he nodded, "Whatever you say, see ya." He added as he turned back again and walked off.

He had only been walking a few minutes before he realized he was lost with no directions. He sighed before rubbing the back of his head, "Looks like there's no way around it," he uttered before he pulled a card from his pouch, "Honchkrow." A silver light burst from the card and turned into the large bird- which took to the air. He let out another sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he felt the stares bearing into him from the people around as he addressed the nearly three-foot bird.

"Try and find a building called the 'Honey Bone Lodge' so we can sleep, being in the capital is too tiring," he ordered the bird, which let out its signature cry- effectively scaring several of the onlookers at the haunting noise[1]. The Kahuna watched the large crow take off before he yawned- if he's forced to be in the games, maybe he should set a trap? He had been reading up on a few types of sub-magics that have to do with his shadow and darkness magic. Transport, or something. On his jobs for the guild, Kami-sama had granted him a few more cards with dark-typed Pokemon. Murkrow, Meowth, Pochyena, Mightyeana, Pangoro, and Zoura.

He hadn't really tried them out yet, though from his knowledge from his own world he knew that Murkrow would be useful when using the duplication effect of shadows- since Honchkrow's cry brought them from all over. Zoura was similar to Lucy's spirit, Gemini, and the others could wait.

He yawned, sighing again as he waited for his partner to return. His irritated aura was enough to keep the people from asking questions about his magic, even more so when Honckrow called out again, one talon extended in the direction that he should go in. He raised a hand to the bird and started walking, Honchkrow following above him and giving him directions with cries and talon pointing.

It didn't take him long, since people stayed out of his way, and he actively ignored any mages from other guilds- and his own- along with the citizens on his way to the lodge. He ignored them all, he wasn't one for idle chit-chat when he was tired, and currently, he was exhausted from nightmares that attacked his dreams. It was only when he was at the point of exhaustion would the nightmares cease to show when he slept, but they would be back the next time.

He opened the door to the inn, grumbling his name and affiliation to the attendant at the front before gaining his room key, one of them at least, and trudged up to the room that he would be stuck in with Lucy, Wendy, and the others on his team[2]. He unlocked the door, letting Honchkrow in first before following and closing the door. Honchkrow cawed before cuffing him lightly with his wing and then leaving. Nanu yawned before he set his bag down by one bed and laid down on it.

Finally, he could get some sleep.

x-X-x

Nanu awoke to a high-pitched voice explaining a set of rules to something called the 'Sky Labyrinth' which he assumed was the first task of the Games. What a pain in the ass. Sitting up he looked around the room, something was missing. Wait. Where was the kid? His eyes narrowed, it was unlike her to be late, she did have a tenancy to have a nervous wreck each time she was late to something as important as this. He knew that very well. Once, the two had gone on a job with him and she had been late by three minutes. She wouldn't stop apologizing to him on the train that day.

"Hey," He spoke up, making the people in the room look to him- Lisanna and Elfman had arrived while he was dozing apparently.

"Yes, what is it, Nanu?" Erza asked as he looked around. It was nearing midnight already.

"Where's Wendy?" he asked, frowning more so than normal. He growled lowly, he should've gone with her to the gardens, if she's injured... He shook his head. No, he couldn't snap here, he'd be arrested or killed. Or both. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down before he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Well, it seemed like he wouldn't be staying out of the games. He stood up from his spot before he pulled two cards out of his pouch and then turning to the two siblings standing in the room, "It doesn't matter, we're down to four people, leaving me to step in as the fifth, you two try and find the kid, Pangoro, Zoura," bright light burst from the cards once more as the panda-like and the fox-dog looking beasts appeared. The Strauss siblings nodded before taking off as Nanu sighed and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Pangoro, take the boys, Zoura if you will," he ordered as the panda grabbed both Gray and Natsu before taking off into the labyrinth, Lucy and Erza watched as Zorua backflipped and turned into Machamp, four arms flexing their muscles before grabbing the two as carefully as it could and following its partner. Nanu only shook his head as he heard them scream- Natsu out of rage- as they left[3]. Turning he closed his eyes.

Time to try out one of the things he learned from researching.

Nanu took a breath before he sunk into the shadows and taking off after Erza's own shadow[4].

x-X-x

It was a while before he saw it fit to appear again, and by then they were inside some sort of indoor area. Pangoro and Zoura-Macchamp took their leave as he appeared.

"Where have you been?" Natsu demanded as he appeared behind Erza, scaring Lucy half to death. He only gave him a lazy grin in return before shrugging.

"Tryin' to find you guys, it was only by luck that I saw Erza, trust me, I ran into Sabertooth, Lamia Scale- which was a mistake- and some minor guilds that I don't remember the names of," he looked forwards, "I did see a door up ahead, though, when I found Sabertooth. The big guy in the group tried to take my head off, but I left as soon as I arrived, common," he started forwards with his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Follow me."

The other members of the team looked at each other, sure they didn't know him very well, but he did seem to know what he was doing. A moment later they found themselves walking behind the older man as he walked down the path to the door and opened it.

"We're ninth, by the way," he added as they walked in. It was almost comical watching the four of them fall on their faces at his nonchalant comment. Perhaps the Games wouldn't be too bad after all.

Who was he kidding, they'd ease his boredom, but the games would definitely be bad.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **[1]:** Have you heard Honchkrow's cry? It's freaking scary

 **[2]:** So there are multiple points that I would like to point out about this note: One, while it's never specified if Gray and Natsu have separate rooms from the girls, I somehow believe that they don't since they knew exactly which room to go to when they got back without Erza telling them to go to the girls' room. Two: the reason why Erza isn't in the room is because Nanu got there first and then promptly went to sleep, then she got there and did all her stuff in the canon. Nanu's just a bit faster than she is

 **[3]:** Because Elfman isn't there and the other four needed a ride into the Labyrinth

 **[4]:** Akin to Rouge's ability to become shadows, actually it's exactly the same, just Nanu figured out how to use his magic in different ways and isn't a shadow dragon slayer

 _ **A/N: Sorry again for the confusion on the chapters, thank you for dealing with me, though.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The First Day**_

 **Guest** : Um... yes... I am... why?

 **RekoFire(Guest)** : Yeah, Ash sure is lucky- he might be dead if the anime did have manga elements. I'm still working on how and what should happen after the eclipse dragons arc, but I'll think about your idea!

* * *

The opening ceremony and the first task of the Games only made the former Kahuna more irritated, more so when he heard about Raven Tail's actions to take Wendy out. The Lamia Scale members remembered him, as did Sabertooth and they made an attempt to unnerve him, along with the second Fairy Tail Team riling up Natsu and Gray- he only half listened to the bargaining deal that Makarov told them about, he didn't care about it, to be honest.

In which he responded by ignoring them[1], though he did raise a hand to the girl in Lamia Scale, who seemed to be Wendy's age[2]. He wondered briefly if the two would be friends and then wondered how Acerola was. He did admit to himself that he had become a bit homesick, but only because the girl and his cats. He hoped his Meowth hadn't starved... and that Team reSkull hadn't destroyed his house.

He leaned on the ledge as he watched the current event of the Grand Magic Games, Hidden. It was an interesting concept, to say the least, and he honestly should have gone in instead of Gray, seeing as Zoura would have made a good distraction, and he cold just vanish into the shadows. Last night, Kamisama had granted him three more cards, which eased his boredom again. Lucy had been more than happy to watch him summon them[3]- though he hadn't exactly allowed nor disallowed her to do so, and he didn't mind her, reminded him a bit of Moon and Mallow from Akala Island.

Reaching into his card pouch, he pulled out the three new cards- Umbreon, Purrloin, and Liepard. If he recalled correctly he only had Zoroark and the elusive Darkrai in the pool of pure Dark-Typed Pokemon, though First and Secondary typed weren't a bad idea to have in his arsenal[4]. He briefly wondered if he could use the Mega Evolutions on the ones that had them, even though he didn't have a keystone. Kamisama had told him that Z-Moves would work without him needing to do the pose since he had his own magic energy that he could send into the Pokemon, as long as no one took the Z-Crystal on his Z-ring- which, mind you, if anyone tried to take it, he would personally kill them. Kamisama had also told him that he could use Black Hole Eclipse as an actual spell, but there would be a high chance of physical injury and mental exhaustion[4].

He put the cards back as Eve- from Blue Pegasus if he recalled correctly- cast a large spell, making snow fall around the playing field. The former Kahuna reached up and lightly brushed his thumb over his necklace.

It had been a while since he had used it since he no longer had his Incineroar[5]. He had released it back into the wilds when he realized that the fire-dark typed Pokemon would be quite unhappy with the type of person he had become after the first Ultra Beast incident. The only one he kept from that time had been Persian because she had clawed him when he tried to give her up[6].

Red eyes narrowed as he watched the Sabertooth member strike all the other guild members with some sort of spell, Star of the Heavens or something? He didn't care, but he did feel a twinge of anger as the Raven Tail Mage smacked Gray out of the air instead of trying to go for the Saber member. He turned, scoffing slightly before walking off.

"Oi, Nanu, where are you going?" Natsu asked. Nanu didn't turn around, continuing to walk down the hall.

"Checking on my cat," he said, "And Wendy, I hardly think I'll be called to fight on the first day since I'm not as well known since the King has input on the battles. However, it doesn't matter, nor does it concern you. I'll be back in a few minutes," he added before walking off. Truth be told, he knew Wendy was fine, and he knew that Persian would take care of her with the help of the pink-haired woman who had kicked him out earlier, he really just wanted to find some peace and quiet in the halls. He rarely got that even at night and he was wondering constantly if he should have refused Makarov's offer to join the boisterous guild in Crocus.

-x-

Nanu came back to the team a while later, he had been observing the rest of the Games by Lacrima, and Lucy had been called up minutes ago, the fight had started as soon as the gong sounded. He had a feeling of unease as he gazed at Raven Tail's Flare Carona standing before Lucy. He was impressed at Lucy's ability to hold open two gates of the Zodiac- He had heard that was difficult for most Celestial Mages- at the same time, but if his gut feeling was right, Lucy didn't have a chance at the moment, however, that number was changing as the fight progressed.

He watched from the shadows with his arms crossed, his expression the same as ever as Flare and Lucy exchanged blows with whip and hair before his eyes narrowed. He turned, starting to walk off as soon as he saw Flare send her hair into the ground again. He knew that Lucy wouldn't be caught off guard by the same trick, however, he also knew that Flare knew that as well. She was up to something.

Good thing he had already planned against Raven Tail as soon as word got to him about Wendy. Call him paranoid, but there were only two other options if Raven Tail was targeting the weak- Asuka and Romeo[7]. His pace increased before he was running. Sure he wasn't much of a people person, but he still had all his instincts of a member of the International Police and regular Police and protecting innocents- especially children- was the priority[8].

He made his way to the Guild's viewing spot, red eyes searching before he located Auska. He made his way though the guild members keeping his eyes on the swishing lock of hair. He could hear the sounds of confusion from the crowd and guild as Lucy struggled not to fight back. His hand shot out and he grasped the lock of red hair, tugging- and tugging hard.

A smirk curled on his lips as he heard Flare scream in pain as he kept pulling with one hand, pulling a switchblade out with the other and flicking it open. He pointed it at Flare.

"Play nice, now won't you, brat," he said before raising his voice, "Oi, Kid, knock this cheating brat out, I'm bored already," he called before cutting the lock of hair, slowly before he picked Asuka up- who then climbed up onto his shoulders, much to his irritation as he was trying to give the child to her parents.

Lucy sprung into action and summoned Gemini, who transformed into her.

Nanu let out a breath of relief before he set Auska down and leaned against the railing to watch. Finally, the fight was getting real. A caster type of magic spell was being readied by the two Lucys and a tremendous amount of magic power was being centered around them.

What the hell?

He narrowed his eyes as the spell was canceled out, causing mass confusion within Domus Flaou. He focused on Raven Tail, noticing a tiny creature on a blue man's shoulder, but his attention was turned back to Lucy and he turned and ran back down to the field.

He might not be too sociable, but he sure as hell wasn't going to not comfort the blonde.

And he was already tired of the games and the mages who were part of it, and their antics.

* * *

 **Notes:**

[1]: Yeah, Nanu doesn't care, taunting doesn't phase him really

[2]: Remember, Nanu had run into Lamia Scale earlier, so he does meet them before he shadow traveled off again

[3]: wouldn't Lucy be curious to see another type of summoning magic? I think she would, and once again, Nanu literally doesn't care, it's not like his magic is a secret

[4]: This will be mentioned later

[5]: a bit of a headcanon that I found on Tumblr about how his first starter was obviously the dark typed feline. In the Pokemon Adventures Manga, Red has a Pokemon before he gets his starter Pokemon, so I imagine Nanu to be similar in the fact that he had a Meowth at the start of his trainer career, but then got Litten later on.

[6]: This is also a headcanon, but from me instead My headcanon is that after the Ultra Beasts incident number one and Nanu left Interpol, he had slowly started to become more and more apathetic, cynical, and depressed with his PTSD and guilt eating away at him. His Pokemon team from when he was with Interpol was importatnt ot him and he knew that tey deserved better so he released each of them- except Persian- into the wilds or gave them to wiilling and caring trailers (Kukui and Hala) and then "retried" from his trainer days... only to be tossed back in by Tapu Bulu as the Island Kahuna- "If I have to deal with this, so do u" -Tapu Bulu 2k16

[7]: I just feel like Nanu would anticipate for something to happen so he would keep an eye out for the young kids

[8]: protection the innocents is an officer's job

 **IMPORTANT A/N:**

Okay, you guys here's the thing- there are two potential characters who I would like to add in, but I only think one would work; the first being Acerola, the second being Alola Grimsley. Currently, Acerola would fix best, however, I've been thinking on Grimsey a lot. While the choice would mainly be up to you guys, I personally think that Acerola fits better. I will more likely be writing another Pokemon SuMo/Fairy Tail xover in the future centering mostly on the "Natsu wasn't the only mage in Hargeon on that Lucy met" storyline with Nanu and Grimsley as a Fairy Tail team, or have a bit of Gray-Leon rivalry, depending on how the story gets put down. I would like if you guys tell me in the reviews on if you want Grimsley to be the other character to be pulled though, or Acerola- or both!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Night I of the Games**_

 _ **Disclaimer: look at the first chapter**_

 _ **A/n: This chapter is a little rushed, but the next chapter will be a lot better**_

* * *

Nanu sighed as he sat in the corner of the Bar that Fairy Tail had taken a hold of. He really didn't want to be here, but he also needed a really strong drink. In all honesty, he was starting to get used to the noise of Fairy Tail, but he could never fully become part of it.

He raised a hand for another drink.

Nearby, Purrloin and Persian were causing a ruckus with the other Guild members, well, Purrloin was, Persian was only there to keep the other cat in line as much as she could. Nanu rolled his eyes as Natsu challenged nearly everyone in sight, downing another mug of beer. He could give Cana a run for her money[1], but he doubted he could beat her- It had been a while since he had drunk copious amount of alcohol.

Slowly, he stood up, calling Purrloin back as he made his way through the people over to Lucy. The Blonde looked up at him before she closed her eyes as he roughly pat her head.

"Good job, kid," he said before he padded off towards Cana, who had Persian in her grasp.

Just as another annoyance walked in.

Bacchus. Quatro Cerberus.

Red eyes narrowed slightly before he turned. He had had enough of the Guild excitement for the day. Nanu padded through the crowd of people, Persian would find her way back to her if he left her here for a bit, she liked the guild enough too, so she would be fine. He raised a hand to Makarov before he opened the door and left the bar, hands in his pockets as he walked down the street.

The city was still alive at night, it seemed, though it didn't surprise him since it was the capital. He was lucky, though, since he had one task set in his mind.

He walked into a store, looking around before he walked to the counter. The young woman behind the counter looked up from her book as he walked over, a brow raised.

"Can I help you?" she asked, putting her bookmark in her book and closing it. He nodded,

"Yes, do you own any Gate Keys?" he asked, looking around still. She tilted her head, thinking before she nodded.

"Yes, wait here," she said before she stood from the stool behind the counter and walking to the back room. Nanu continued to gaze around the store. For a smaller magic shop, it did have a wide variety of Magic Items, ranging from swords to spell books. He raised a brow at some of them but didn't comment. He turned back to the woman as she walked back in, two boxes in hand. She set the boxes down, each of which had keys in them, both were made of silver.

"The two silver ones are Aquila the Great Eagle and Draco the Dragon," she indicated to the silver keys, one of the bows of one key was shaped akin to a bird with a talon engraved into the face, the teeth of the key was feather-like. The other key had a bow that was simpler, shield-shaped, with a dragon on it, the teeth was a dragon's wing. He nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling his wallet out.

"How much?" he asked after examining the keys. The woman tilted her head again, thinking, before she nodded to herself.

"Twenty-Five Thousand for each," she said. Nanu narrowed his eyes before he leaned on the counter.

"How much are they?" he asked again.

x-X-x

Nanu walked back into the bar, two keys in hand as he sought a blonde mage out. He ended up buying both keys, not that he minded, and he figured the blonde needed something to cheer her up a bit after the loss[2].

Plus, she was starting to grow on him, like Acerola and Wendy both had.

"Hey, kid," he tapped her shoulder, making her jump about three feet into the air, which in turn made Laxus and Erza- who she was talking to- also jump. Nanu only watched, unamused at them, until they calmed.

He held his hand out, "Yours, don't ask where I got them, just know that you now have Aquila and Draco. Consider it my way of congratulations," he pat her shoulder before dropping the two keys into her hand. Lucy stuttered, speechless so he just grinned lazily before he padded back out, calling to Persian, who followed him.

As he walked down the street he sighed before looking down at the silver cat.

"Looks like we'll have to take more jobs than normal after these games are over. I don't have much money now, but the kid was more important," he sighed. The cat rumbled, nudging his leg. He only chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nah, she just reminds me of Mallow, and Moon, think she likes Natsu[3]?" The cat only snorted at the comment. Nanu shrugged at the look he got from his feline partner,

"Well, let's go back to the Inn, I'm exhausted."

* * *

Notes:

 **[1]: Drink your sorrows away** **sadman... Nah, it's just another headcanon that on occasions where there was a break in activity he and the other officers would drink. But also after the first UB incident, he would drink quite a lot.**

 **[2]: Why not? I mostly wanted to put a bit of relationship between him and the guild, and how N** anu **was slowly opening up**

 **[3]: He's just observant about their friendship, plus he's been hanging out with Mira when he's at the guild (by being at the bar) a bit too much**


	10. Chapter 10

_**VS Bacchus**_

 _ **A/N: I'm trying to get better at the disclaimer, but I don't own Pokemon or fairy tail, Pease refer to the first chapter**_

* * *

The event that had happened earlier that day was Chariot, which Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting from Sabertooth had all foolishly taken part in. Natsu's speech, however, had reignited the passion and life within Fairy Tail and the crowd. Nanu had to smile at that, the pink haired young man did have a way with people.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the problem that was irritating Nanu to no end.

He was in the second fighting match of the day. Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem since as soon as the first match had ended, he had planned on walking away. Once again, it wouldn't have been a problem, if he was fighting anyone else, but that wasn't the case.

He was up against Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus Groh.

He had seen the reactions from everyone else in the guild as he sighed and leaped off the edge of the team's viewing deck, landing on his feet and dusting his pants off. Persian vanished into a shower of light as he left, returning to her card.

"That's Nanu?"

"He looks pretty old, he won't make it, will he?"

"He's got no chance..."

Looks like the crowd had no faith in him either. Not that he had much faith, but, he had a few new cards. Zoroark and Greninja, not to mention his own magic that he could use as a last result. Though he didn't know how well the cards would fare against the trump card of the hounds, he wouldn't attack right off with his own trump card, he wanted to judge the other's strength.

As soon as he landed he sat down, just like Bacchus had. Red eyes gazing at the much younger man- well, most likely, he didn't know how old the brat was, but he was only forty, so there was a good chance that he was probably twenty years his senior[1]- with a bored expression.

"Hey," Bacchus' voice brought him out of his thoughts, "How about we make a deal, a bet, just like those guys just now?"

Nanu raised a brow, indicating he keep going. This was interesting, the last person who bothered to make a bet with him was Gazuma, the brat had bet him the resident Meowth and the money on him that he would beat him in a Pokemon battle. He was crushed, of course, but Nanu had still given him some change he had on him- which was all he had on him.

"Those two on your team, the busty blonde and Erza," he started, "They're some real beauties, if I win," Nanu closed his eyes, knowing where it was going, "I get 'em both tonight, both off them at once."

He sighed softly before he stood, brushing his pants off before turning and walking off to the side.

"Alright," he said after a moment, hearing sharp intakes of breath from the crowd and Fairy Tail[2], "But, if I win, let's see... well since you asked for two things, it only makes it fair if I get two things in return. First, you'll be called Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games, for my own amusement, of course. Second," he turned to face him, opening his eyes, "Well, second, your life belongs to me. Now," He looked up at the sky before sighing and pulling out two cards, **"Don't take it too seriously now.[3]"**

-X-x-X-

 _Bacchus' eyes widened. The hell? This old geezer thought he could win against him? But gazing at the man in front of him, a bead of cold sweat dripped down his neck. The aura around him was strong and dark. The fire in his eyes was terrifying, and the cold feeling that he gave off made him shiver, the dark look in his eyes burned into his mind._

 _He was staring down at the teeth of a monster in human skin._

-X-x-X-

"Quite the one sided match!" the announcer cried as Nanu shifted his footing, the shield of shadows he had thrown up shattering like glass before he leaped back as Bacchus threw another attack at him. The gray-haired man still hadn't mustered the energy (or rather the care) to use his full power, and when the Quatro Cerberus fighter had smacked Persian to the side, Nanu had felt the bond that the two of them had connected the pain from the panther-like Pokemon to him[4]. While physically unhurt, he decided that he wouldn't want to feel that ever again. He leaped back again before sending a wave of shadows at the younger man, who dodged and then shot to the side, then forwards- slamming into Nanu's left side. Nanu had just enough time to block a direct hit to his face with his left arm, at the cost of the bones breaking. He grit his teeth before he reinforced his leg with shadows and kicked his opponent away and leaping back as well.

Grimacing, Nanu shifted his left arm the best he could. He knew it was broken, and not cleanly. What a pain in the ass, he decided as he watched Bacchus.

Bacchus dove for his flask.

Nanu narrowed his eyes, not moving from his spot where he stood. He watched him as he dark from the flask before he started to sway from side to side.

"Let's end this, old man," he wiped his mouth before readying his stance. Nanu only shifted his footing, closing his eyes. To the others, it seemed as if he was giving into his fate as the drunken warrior slammed into him once more, sending the red-eyed man flying back- this time, there was no time to block.

"Seven hits in an instant?" He heard Erza exclaim as he felt himself slam into the back wall. Blood traveled up through his mouth as he gasped. Pain ripped through his body- his left arm might as well have been ripped off, the pain there was so intense- and he heard the sickening sound of his right shoulder being dislocated. Dislocation he could deal with, though.

Rubble fell around him as he slid down to the ground, the dust rising around him and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Is Nanu down for the count?" The referee asked, only to gasp as he started to stand up. Bacchus was still laughing before he gasped as well.

"M-my hands!" the drunken master gazed down at his now bleeding hands, shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, no matter how strong they are, skin is no match for blades, kid. You're still years behind me," Nanu spoke up as he walked out of the dust. Gasps and exclamations echoed around the arena as he wiped his mouth from the blood.

He was bit battered, blood staining his gray uniform shirt, as he stood straight from where he stood, cracking his neck and shoulders as he rid the stiffness from his joints- Shadow that had a jagged and sharp appearance were melting away from where he had been hit on his body as he walked forwards towards Bacchus and his lips curling upwards in a lazy grin as he gazed at him.

"I had hoped to keep this for a trump card if I were to face against a Sabertooth or Raventail- since they piss me off so much- but," he took a hold of his gray shirt with is good arm before taking it off, tossing it to the side. Cue more gasps. On his left arm was a black tattoo right above his Fairy Tail mark, it wasn't anything fancy, just the same symbol on his Dark Z-Crystal, but it was pulsating power.

"But," he stepped forewords again, his eyes glinting dangerously as his grin widened, the sky darkening as a cloud blotted out the sun, "You, too, have pissed me off."

-Lucy Pov-

Lucy watched as the red-eyed man's eyes started to glow in the dark shadow that the cloud had cast. The tattoo on his arm looked like an unfinished crescent moon with triangles in it[5].

Bacchus seemed to be backing off a bit, eyes wide as Nanu advanced, shadows gathering as he took each step before he stopped a good distance away from the drunken master. Nanu's signature lazy smirk had yet to leave his face as he cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders before he held his right hand out.

"I'm going to end this," Nanu said as he closed his hand into a fist, "In one blow."

He opened his fist again and a magic circle appeared in his palm, the same symbol as the tattoo appeared in the circle before dark energy started to gather in his palm. The wind started to pick up before Nanu threw the orb of magic energy that was about the size of a baseball into the air above Bacchus, who was frozen on the spot.

"You bastard-" the drunken man unfroze before he started forwards. Nanu snapped his fingers and the orb exploded into a dark spot of red-edged, black energy. Baccus was dragged back, as was all the rubble, into the dark spot before the spot exploded.

" **Black Hole Eclipse** ," Nanu said as Baccus fell to the ground, smoke rising off of him. His grin vanished and the frown took its spot once again.

Nanu turned, starting to walk off before he shifted his footing, barely dodging the attack from an angered Bacchus, who was barely upright as he swung wildly at the gray-haired man. Lucy gripped her fists as she watched Nanu dodge, hands back in his pockets before he leaped back, landing away from Bacchus again. Red eyes gazed at the barely standing man before closing. Bacchus grinned before rushing forwards, there was no way that the man could dodge this time.

Lucy closed her eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

A sharp intake of breath from Erza made her open one eye, only to gasp herself at the site.

Nanu's hands were grasping both of Bacchus' wrists above both of them, but Nanu's eyes were still closed, mouth twisted into a frown- nearly a grimace of pain if Lucy looked closer. Bacchus seemed just as confused before he was thrown back from a sharp kick to the gut from the other man.

"I told you that you were years behind me," he said, rubbing his neck as he approached the drunken man, "Can't you just be a good boy and stay down." he sighed before he was suddenly behind Bacchus and a swift chop to the back of the neck sent Bacchus crashing to the ground, unconscious[5].

Silence passed for a moment before the crowd started making noise, roars of surprise and joy sounding as Nanu simply walked off the field. He stopped half way before turning to the guilds. He gazed at each before he turned to Sabertooth and Raven Tail.

"Hey, how does a fairy take down a Raven or Tiger?" he asked, tilting his head back a bit, "They fight to their last breath, and even then, I doubt the devil could hold them down. Remember this," he closed his eyes, "Fairy tail has dragons, they have thunder and lightning, storms and demons. The Rain Woman, The Sky Maiden, Black Steel, Salamander, and of course, they have the Queen of the Fairies- Titania. You all have your trump cards too, but," he opened his eyes again, this time sending chills down Lucy's spine as she looked at those crimson orbs- they were dark, filled with an empty look, but also filled with intent, good or bad, she was unsure.

"In a game of chess, you can't win until you have the king," he smirked, "and the real question is this, am I the Fairy's Reaper- am I the Dullahan?[6] Or," he pointed his thumb at his chest, "Am I the King, the Kahuna[7]?"

Nanu extended his arm, aiming the 'thumbs-up' at fairy tail before he moved it towards saber. A twist of the wrist and the up as turned down,

"Good luck, toppling the King," Nanu said before he turned, walking out.

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 **[1]: Other than the player and Hau's ages, all we really know are that the Trial Captains are between ages 11 and 19 because at 20 they "retire", we also know that Molayne is above age 20 because he is no longer a trial captain and he had stated that he had been in-game before you got there. We don't know anything else about ages, so I took the liberty of estimating how old Nanu is. He's at least 38-40 possibly a bit older but I'd say 48 at max. I think because of his naturally gray hair (or maybe he just went gray too early) and the stress marks he has from being Kahuna and working with Interpol and as an officer make him look far older than he is. That might just be me, but this is my fic so...**

 **[2]: Why did Nanu agree? Because he could. He knew that if worse got to worse he would use his shadows and stronger Pokemon in retaliation, plus there was no way in hell he was _going_ to lose**

 **[3]: Because In-game quotes**

 **[4]: The bond between a celestial mage and their spirits is strong, and Nanu and Persian have been partners for Kami knows how long, and since Nanu's Card Summoning is similar to Celestial Magic, there's a very strong bond between him and his main Pokemon team.**

 **[5]: It's basically the design on the Darkium Z crystal that you get in-game**

 **[6]: like I had stated before, Nanu will be pretty freakin' OP and is one of those characters who- in my mind- is far more powerful than he lets on. Also, since it's probably obvious that I'm twisting the Pokemon canon before ripping it apart and tossing the scraps in the fire, let's not forget that Nanu is a KAHUNA- which is basically the Elite Four before Alola got an Elite Four of its own (And he only turned the position down to be part of the elite four out of _not wanting to_ )- meaning he's strong in both the battling sense but also in the sheer willpower sense. To become that strong one has to train and keep battling and leveling up. Also his signature, Ace Pokemon- Persian? Yeah, the only way to get one is by its friendship being maxed out. Nanu's showed that he has that strength to keep up his Dark Mastership in Pokemon training, and he's also a former Interpol member and, no matter how messed up they might be, I highly doubt that they would allow the agents to go out onto the field without any sort of physical training.**

 **[6]: Dullahan are regarded as reapers in Celtic myths, being Celtic Faries, Fairy tail. I'm good at this.**

 **[7]: the direct translation of "Kahuna" is "Island Shaman" or "An important person who is in charge" which is essentially similar to "Island Ruler" in this case, King**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Night II of the Games**_

 _ **Disclaimer in chpater 1**_

* * *

After his fight, he had handed off his spot to Wendy, stating that he was far too exausted to continue, before he left for the imfermery. In truth, he had exerted quite the vast amount of magic energy, but nothing that would keep him out of games compeatly.

… Aside from the fact that Bacchus had ended up dislocating his shoulder- Wendy re-set it, then told him that he needed to stretch it out every once and a while- and broke his left arm- wendy fixed the shattered bones, but she did tell him that the break wasn't fully healed- which left his arm in a sling.

He had heard the rumors that a nickname was given to him from by citizens.

Erza was Titania, Natsu was Salemander, Mirajane was the She-Devil, there was also Black-Steel Gajeel[1] and Wendy the Sky Madain. Apparently he had gained the tittles 'the King' and 'The Kahuna' due to what he had said to Sabertooth- not that he minded being called a Kahuna again, he supposed he never really though about how much he really did miss his old life. Though he did wonder where they figured out the name Kahuna. Perhaps there were world parallels after all.

Makarov had congratulated him after his fight, and the gray haired man he had taken up the offer from the master to stay in the infermery for the rest of the day, Persian keeping him company. He had gotten updates from the Lacrima Vision on the games, though he did skip the strange sort of battle involving Mirajane and another model upon hearng that it was to be a modeling contest. He later herd from Wendy later that the battle was one that eventually started getting a bit…. perverted before jumping into a wedding theme? He was glad he missed it, though he did feel a bit bad for the Saber girl who had gone up against Kagura, but there was little he could do about it.

Since the games ended for the day, he had gotten many- and by many, he meant too many- congradulations from the guild- apparently too many of them didn't belive in him so he was glad to have proved them wrong. Unfortunatly, congratulatory actions took too many forms and Erza had given him a bone-crushing hug, which had ended with him gasping for breath against a table as Wendy pat his back and Lucy scolded the scarlet haired knight for nearly killing him and also possibly breaking either one of his arms (again). Lucy had also hugged him, but with less force, Cana smacked him on his back in congratulations and Natsu tried to fight him, to which Laxus smacked Natsu down and Lucy scolded Cana. Lexus himself had congratulated him with a drink, to which he accepted- only to be inurupted by Cana's breasts as she too decided to hug him for "Avenging her loss" from the night before- whatever that meant. Lucy and Mira had to pull her off from the irritated former Kahuna.

In the end, he excused himself from the Bar for a nightly walk.

Walking down the street with Persian by his side, Nanu made his way though the back alleyways, away from the cowds. He knew he had called attention to himself by beating Bacchus, but he honestly could care less due to the annoying deal that Bacchus tried to strike with him. He knew Erza could take care of himself, but he was unsire of Lucy could handle it, so he risked his own health and used a Z-Move as a casting spell insted of channeling it though one of the pokemon.

Persian butt his leg, gaining his attention.

"Ahn?" He looked down at the silver cat, who flicked her tail in the direction of another side alleyway. He shook his head, he knew he could just walk away like he normally would have when he was back in Alola, but it seemed as if Fairy Tail was rubbing off on him. Down the side alley was a hunched and huddled, small figure.

Nanu approached the figure slowly, Persian crouched down to the ground and following him, her whiskers twitching.

"What in the-" he froze, seeing the small form curled up, bloody and bruised. Violet hair was dirtied with the dried blood and mud, Nanu's breath hitched as he stared down at the child he thought he'd never see again.

"Acerola[2]."

LUCY POV

Everyone had been congratulating Nanu for his victory earlier, which to Lucy noted made him far more uncomfortable than normal, especially when Cana had decided to smash his head into her chest when she hugged him for 'avenging' her- Lucy supposed she was still upset from her lost the previous night when the two had drunk.

She smiled slightly, watching the man's retreating back as he and his large cat slipped out of the bar. He deserved some peace and quiet after the events that had just happened. She looked down at her own hands, quiet for a moment as she thought.

Yukino.

That poor girl. Lucy had a feeling that Sabertooth was ruthless, for her to lose brutally with such a large wager at stake, she was bound to be punished heavily for what had happened against Kagura that day.

There was very little Lucy could do for the other celestial mage, it was out of her control after all.

The blonde looked back up at the party for the recent victory and smiled.

x-X-x

It hadn't been too long since she had started talking with Levy and Wendy when the door slammed open. At first no one paid much mind, perhaps Erza was back, or even Mystogon, Lucy doubted it was Nanu, he hardly made a noise when he entered or exited a building.

This only lasted for a split second, though. A voice tore though the cheer and excitement of the party.

"WENDY!"

Heads turned to see their champion of the day at the door, Persian at his side.

Nanu hardly raised his voice to a yell[3], only if he was irritated far beyond his normal level of irritation, but that wasn't the only thing that had caught Lucy off guard.

While it looked awkward and unconformable with only one arm, Nanu held a young girl- possibly younger than Wendy[4]- carefully. Her violet hair was dirty and her dress nothing but tatters, both hair and her dress were stained with both blood and mud. Lucy gasped softly, her hand going to her mouth as both she and Wendy made their way to the gray haired man. The man with hardly any emotion in his eyes now had red orbs filled with worry and fear. Blood was still dripping from several cuts along the girl's small body.

"Please," Nanu's voice was back down to a lower volume, this time only a horse whisper as he adjusted the girl, "Please, Wendy, save her."

The blue haired girl swallowed thickly before she nodded, instantly starting to use her sky dragon slayer magic to heal the girl in the gray-haired man's arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Upon talking it out with a few of my friends from life, I decided that both Grimsley and Acerola will be appearing, but Grimsley will be quite later in the fic. However, need your help. What kind of magic should Acerola use? I don't plan on having her use magic like Nanu's Cards, so I have two other options: she could either be a Ghost-Dragon Slayer (for the sake of the Eclipse Arc) OR she could use magic similar to Jose's SHADE magic, where she can call fourth the souls of the dead. There is also the thught of making her a god-slayer (Death God because REAPER) or the use of other magics. I'm leaning more towards Dragon Slayer, partially because I plan on making Wendy, Acerola, and Sherria really good friends and how epic would a Sky-Ghost unison raid be? But it's up to you all, there will be a poll on my profile too, so you guys can vote! I won't be having one for Grimsley since I already know what sort of shadow magic I want him to use.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **[1]: Remember that nickname? I'm sad that not many people use it for him...**_

 _ **[2]: I told you guys that she might be appearing**_

 _ **[3]: in my head Nanu rarely yells, sure he raises his voice but never all out yells**_

 _ **[4]: ages are a pure mystery in the Pokemon universe aside from the players and their rivals- there's speculation that while it's more likely that Acerola is 11 (since trial captains are aged 11-19) there's a chance she's younger (like 10 or 9). Wendy has the appearance and mind of a 12 year old (but since the 7 year skip she's technically 19 but meh). Lets not forget that Cyrus is like 27 while Lusamine is over 40. Welcome to Pokemon where no one is sure how age works and what is a timeline.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Day III of the Games**_

 **Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter**

 **RekoFire (Guest): Don't worry about missing the chapters, I've been busy with school too! but now it's summer and I should be writing more often, hopefully. Oh yeah, I wanted Nanu to participate in the betting too! Plus, someone had to give Bacchus the beat-down! As for the quotes, In-game quotes and such are normally looked up ahead of time if I don't remember them verbatim. Also, Thanks!**

* * *

He hadn't moved since the previous night.

He hadn't slept a wink.

Not since they had gotten to the infirmary. His large hand was wrapped loosely around the young girl's small and pale one. Sunken red eyes didn't move their gaze.

No movement came from the girl, other than the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Nanu sighed softly, finally blinking after a long moment as he lowered his head.

After Wendy had healed the girl to the point of no longer wavering between life and death he- followed by Wendy and several others, including but not limited to Makarov, Lucy, Levy, and Carla- rushed to the infirmary, where Wendy had continued treating the injuries. Nanu had only pulled up a stool in silence and sat, slowly gripping his niece's hand as Wendy worked. It was a good ten minutes before Wendy was positive she wouldn't get close to the blurred line between the living and the dead. It was another ten minutes before she was positive that the other girl was healed up, she only needed rest.

Of course, that was when a familiar, pale yellow-colored figure slunk in, nearly scaring Wendy and the other occupants in the room half to death- save himself, who only greeted the figure draped in cloth with a soft grunt. Mimi, A Mimiku[1] and the Totem partner of Acerola's.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked back at the girl. The guild members- thanks to Makarov, who had told them who the girl was to him (only when Nanu had nodded in agreement)- had respected his privacy and reasonings to why he had acted out of character towards them when the girl was involved, he was too numbed to answer their questions verbally.

He couldn't help but feel as if he had failed his duty as her guardian.

He had known Acerola's parents far before she was born, her mother was in the International Police with him, Looker, and several others, while her father was a bookworm, instantly taking up the offer to move to Alola from Kanto and build a library on Ula'Ula Island. They were a happy couple and when Acerola was born, a happy family.

However, all happy things come to an end too soon, Nanu had realized, especially when that happy thing was near him. Bad luck seemed to follow him sometimes, from failed missions to the Faller, he should have known that Acerola's mother would have died if she was near him. Hell, he didn't know the specifics- the higher-ups in the International Police had classified them from him- but he knew she was dead, all because of the fact that a stupid mission got in the way of him meeting the woman and Looker to go and find something for her husband's birthday the next month. When he heard of how Acerola's father was slowly succumbing to the madness of loneliness and neglecting his daughter, the officer had stepped up and taken Acerola under his wing, caring for her when he could[2] after he had retired from the International Police.

Nanu groaned, dropping his niece's hand holding his head with it as he broke from his thoughts.

Persian flicked her tail, nosing his leg from where she was sitting by his feet as if sensing his distress. Nanu only sighed again before he looked out the window. Red eyes were tired as he gazed out before he turned back to the young girl. Waiting was all he could do, as usual, but this time he knew that there was a good chance of a good end.

He sighed, he had to find a way to thank Wendy.

The former Kahuna was just starting to think up ideas when the door opened and the pink haired woman who had taken care of the others walked in. The two stared each other down, equally tired eyes and equally irritated gazes eventually broke when she turned and gestured towards the door,

"Out. You're supposed to be there for your team, get out of the infirmary."

Nanu blinked, slightly put off before scowling, however, he recognized the higher authority that the woman currently had over him at that moment and he stood, signaling to Persian that it was time to leave. Mimi jumped up onto Persian's back, hitching a ride in order to avoid the woman- even Ghost-types could be spooked, it seemed.

The former Kahuna trudged out, suddenly feeling more tired than normal as he made his way to the rest of the guild. He sighed softly as he heard the cheers from the whole guild- something about Cana and glitter?

He rubbed his eyes as he stepped up into the viewing balcony that the rest of the guild was on. He ignored the soft and almost pitying looks cast his way as he sat heavily down on one of the benches, vaguely aware of what was going on. His wariness started to slowly eat away at him as he sat there, arms crossed over his chest. Persian and Mimi settled at his feet, Persian's tail flicking and the glint in her eyes stopping anyone from approaching her master. If he were honest, he had no idea what was really going on, but he was sure that whatever was going on was NOT in the guild's favor- judging by the sound of shock from the members. His eyes started closing as he started to nod off.

It had felt like only seconds when he had closed his eyes, but suddenly everyone around him was cheering. Red eyes snapped open and he glanced around, before he stood, looking over the shoulders of other members to see Laxus down in the arena, still sparking from his lighting magic while all of the members of the Raven Tail guild lay either unconscious or unwilling to continue fighting on the ground.

He only raised a brow, silent, before he moved to settle back down.

He knew that the Master's grandson packed a punch, and enough sense to not run around bringing destruction absolutely everywhere he went (unlike a certain flame-brain), so he wasn't too surprised- seriously, Laxus had held his ground against Mystogon, Gajeel, and Natsu before, sure an entire team of a guild's best members was a bit of a stone to swallow, but the fact still stood that this was LAXUS who was strong in his own right.

Settling back in his seat, he almost groaned aloud when the next fight was announced. Not that he wasn't doubting that Wendy could hold herself in a fight, but the girl had spent half the night healing his niece.

Standing and pushing through the guild members, Nanu stopped and stood next to the Master, Persian and Mimi at his side before Persian nudged Mimi up into her head and then, swishing her tail, jumping up onto her hind legs to get a better view.

Makarov glanced at him briefly before returning his gaze to the fight.

Wendy made the first move, increasing her offense and speed by using Arms and Vernier before attacking the pink haired girl before her with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack. Nanu only shook his head before sighing,

 _While increasing speed and offense are great to start with, decreasing the opponents defense in the process would have been better and then adding your own defense up,_ He thought with a frown as Sherria attacked with her own wind magic. The wind was black and Nanu could feel the sharp edge of darkness around it.

 _God-Slayer. This pink haired kid is a God-Slayer, slaying the gods was bad enough in person, learning the magic though a secondary source is just as bad, and since gods are divine beings, there's always an edge of darkness, damn, I should have known,_ He thought bitterly as he watched the two girls fight, leaning on the balcony rail.

His eyes widened slightly Wendy was forced back by the girl, the other was more powerful in raw magic,

 _But,_ He thought with a slight smirk as his eyes shifted over to the team stands, _Wendy's smart, she'll know what to do if things get out of hand, and her resolve is strong, I think, she might just make it._

His gaze moved back to the fight, watching the little, blue-haired girl that he had begun to think of as another niece.

Wendy's feet shifted as she moved into a wider stance, spreading her arms wide as a fast wind barrier formed around her and Sherria- preventing the pink haired girl from escape. Wendy's arms moved and the wind barrier contracted inwards. He smirked, feeling the surprise practically radiate off of the others in the guild as the wind forced Serria upwards before she came crashing back down.

Only, his smirk dropped as he watched Sherria, ignoring the Pumpkin-announcer.

Sherria didn't have a scratch on her.

No.

She did, but they were healing rapidly by themselves.

 _Damn sky god-slayer,_ he nearly growled as she stood, stopping the Pumpkin from declaring the winner as Wendy. Sherria, as expected from his observations, had no physical injuries, but Wendy could barely stand. He growled slightly, red eyes narrowing as he watched the blue haired girl sway on her feet.

The guild members near him edged away from him as he growled, the noise sounding dangerous and if the guild members remembered anything about when the last time he had growled like that, they knew to get out of the way. Mavis, the first master- Nanu had been briefly introduced to her, but other than that they had had no real conversation- of the guild, looked at him from the corner of her eyes before back to the fight.

"Are you okay?" the pink haired girl asked, smiling, "Are you going to give up?"

She's taunting her.

The stone cracked under his hand and Makarov looked over before paling and scooting over, Mimi following his lead and vanishing from sight- even Persian was moving out of the way of her Master's range. The feline had only seen that look twice before- Once when he and Looker had gotten into a fight after the attack of Guzzlord, and once when he had watched Sun and Moon take on Guzzlord.

That look he held in his eyes was the look of an unhinged man, the look of a man whose sanity was slipping out of his control. Persian knew that the look, the unhinged feeling, only appeared when one of two things happened- Acerola was threatened, or someone who was like another niece (or nephew, after all, Sun was a boy) was threatened.

But Persian knew that the worst was yet to come.

Since they had come to Fiore, the darker aspects of Nanu's shaken and cracked mental state had started to surface with the use of magic that was literally darkness.

Magic was the extent of one's self once manifested upon being learned, and as Nanu specialized and developed his own "Shadow" magic- in reality, it wasn't anything close to any of the shadow mages' magic they had encountered and worked with while doing jobs for the guild, they often said it was absurdly hostile- his psyche started to change. On the outside, he kept his normal persona, but the feline knew better than that, she knew that he was fighting with himself in order to keep his sanity in check.

Sharp eyes flickered from the face of her master to his clenched hand, which had dropped to his side. Shadows were curling at his fingertips and a black material- perhaps it was skin, but it was as dark as the night was- was crawling up his hand, coating it like paint. Persian was about to head-butt her master before her ears perked.

"Please!" Wendy's voice carried across the arena and Persian watched as a nearly unnoticeable jolt shook her master out of his stupor, "Until I've fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength!" Nanu visibly relaxed and dropped his right hand to his side, before he gripped his left arm, forcing the darkness back.

"That's right… she's different." Nanu uttered, shaking his head and leaning on the ledge again, but he had gone pale. Persian nudged his hand, lightly nuzzling it to reassure him that it was okay.

Her master was unstable, he was trembling. Persian purred softly, nuzzling his leg in reassurance.

"Yeah! That's etiquette," Sherria grinned, her hands on her hips. Wendy nodded,

"yes!"

Nanu pet Persian's head, slowly reigning in his sanity before he let out a held breath.

"Makarov," he uttered, "As soon as possible, we need to talk." he glanced over at the small man, who only nodded with a stern look before gazing back at the fight. Persian nuzzled his hand again as Nanu closed his eyes, forcing the last holds of insanity to let go before he himself turned back to the fight.

The battle waged on, both magic and physical attacks being thrown as each of the young girls refused to give any ground.

"A clash of tiny fists!" the announcer cried, "Is this the determination of their guilds?!"

Nanu's lips twitched up into a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, "Tiny fists huh? We'll they might be small, but I know for sure that Wend's heart is vast." he said, watching as the two clashed yet again in a torrent of magic.

x-X-x

"Time has run out!" the announcer cried, "The match is over! It's a draw!"

Nanu chuckled, petting Persian's head as Mimi appeared once more, the head of its disguise flopping slightly to the side.

"Each team will receive five points! This old man has decided that this match is the best battle of all!"

Turning, Nanu stretched his back out before falling back into his normal slouched posture, "Well, I should go check on Acerola," he sighed, "Makarov, Master Mavis, and most likely Laxus should know, now that I think about it. You three and I need to have a long talk about what happened today," he said before he walked out of the arena.

* * *

Notes:

 **A/N:** just to start out with, I'm going by the Anime on the Wendy and Sherria battle because my phone is broken and that's where I have the manga downloaded and I can't for the love of me keep bouncing between tabs and windows while I write in order to read the manga while I type on the computer.

 **a/n[2]:** So the A/n above was for the beginning of the fight, but I feel like it's fine as it is, however now I have my phone back so the second half is based on the Manga, also how many of you liked the surprise Persian point of view?

 _ **[1]: Apparently that's a headcanon? That the Totem Mimikyu is nicknamed Mimi? I found the HC on Tumblr and just kinda accepted it- though the usage of Nicknames for Totem/Partner Pokemon might make appearances. I was debating on Palossand being there in place of Mimikyu, but I decided against it**_

 _ **[2]: While Nanu and Acerola aren't related, this is my headcanon for how Nanu became a part of Acerola's life. While Uncle is used as a term of endearment, I feel like when Acerola uses it for Nanu its more in a sense of "I recognize you as my guardian and like family" rather than when she uses it for Grimsley, which is more like, "I respect you but you're also nice and we're friends" rather than how she uses it with Nanu.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Night III of the Games, Enter! Acerola!_**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon and Fairy Tail don't belong to me  
**

* * *

 _RekoFire: huh, I guess that's true. As for Nanu, I think he was just an optimistic pessimist (the type that says that pessimism is great because they're always right or pleasantly surprised ) from the beginning or the IP just wore him down. Nanu did tell the player that it was a bad idea to stay out of Po town, but I don't think he straight up told them to go away. and yes, my name is wolf captain XD_

* * *

Acerola was fine, thank the gods.

Perfectly. Fine.

Nanu regretted walking into the infirmary as soon as he did it, as his arms were full of purple.

"Acerola, calm down and speak normally, you loud brat," he grumbled, setting the ghost-type trial captain down on one of the beds.

Acerola practically bounced with excitement, "Uncle Nanu, is it true?" she asked, making Nanu tilt his head and raise a brow.

"Is what true, kid?" he settled on the stool he had dragged over before.

"Magic! What that white angel told me and the pink haired nurse lady said! And the battle between those two girls! Is magic real? And you do it? Can I? Ooh! Are we still in Alola? And-"

"Stop," Nanu cut her off, raising his hand, "Slow down." he lowered his hand to pet her head before letting out a breath, "To answer your question, that 'white angel' was probably what we humans refer to as Kami or Kamisama. The creator of all humans who supposedly worked alongside Arceus to create our world, then stopped watching over us and decided to create other worlds." he started before he pulled his hand back, "Secondly, about magic, yes we can. It exists in our world, and I have a feeling that your magic has to do with your typing."

Acerola tilted her head, "Typing?"

Nanu rolled his eyes, "Pokemon typing, idiot kid," he indicated to Mimi who had settled on its partner's lap. Acerola looked down with a smile,

"Oh, I get it now! I kinda understand what the angel was telling me now that you explained it, Uncle Nanu," she giggled before opening her hand and focusing. Wisps of violet and black started to curl at her fingertips, "They said something about spirits, so I wonder…"

"If you don't have cards than I doubt you can use the same magic that I use, so I assume Kamisama meant ghosts in the terms of spirits." Nanu mused, leaning back a bit. Acerola gave him a quizzical look and he sighed again before scratching the back of his head, "Damn, Lucy's better equipped for taking about spirits," he sighed before he cracked his neck.

"Spirits and Ghosts, or Shades, are different here. Spirits normally refer to beings or something that have to do with the stars," he explained loosely, thinking. Sure he had talked to Lucy a few times before, but she was loud and usually with Natsu while he preferred to stay in a quiet place or with people who could understand his dry wit and dark humor- more often than not that meant Laxus or Gajeel.

"Stars?"

"Mm." He nodded, "Constellations, I think," he said, "And another world entirely." he suddenly sat forwards again, "Speaking of which, how the hell did you get here?"

Acerola perked a bit, "Oh! Well, Uncle Grimmy and I were looking for you, or rather, I was, and I dragged Uncle Grimmy along!"

"Why the hell did you drag the poor man into that?! He's getting next to no sleep and too much sun as it is, I feel like physical exercise would murder him…" Nanu lightly hit her head before shaking his own. Acerola rubbed her head with a whine,

"He said he was okay with it!"

"Of course he did," Nanu grumbled under his breath, "Anyways, keep going."

"Oh! Well, we were looking for you since you weren't in Po Town at all, plus the reSkull guys didn't know where you were, so Uncle Grimmy suggested your house. We went in, but you weren't there either, and most of the Meowth had left, but Uncle Grimmy found a weird book with black handprints in it. We left it alone and looked around for a bit, hoping you might have left a note or something."

"When have I ever done that?"

"Shhh! Anyways, just as we were leaving the book started to float and glow like a psychic was controlling it, but then purple handprints started appearing on the open pages and then everything went black!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. Nanu's own widened and he cursed,

"That's exactly how I ended up here," he uttered before he sighed, rubbing the shoulder of his broken arm. Acerola's lips pulled down into a frown,

"What happened to your arm, Uncle Nanu?" she asked. Nanu sighed,

"You saw the fight between Wendy and Sherria when you woke right?"

"Mhm! On the strange screen!" she nodded.

"Yeah, the lacrima, whatever," he shook his head, "Anyways, yesterday I had a similar fight with someone else named Bacchus, who shattered my arm," he indicated to it, "And dislocated my other shoulder. Wendy reset my shoulder and healed my arm the best she could, but I told her to save her energy for today instead of finishing the job, good thing too, that was a tough fight." he shook his head again and Acerola bounced.

"Hey… If Grimsley was sent here with you, where is he now? Also, how did you get injured?" he asked, frowning more than he already was. She blinked before tilting her head,

"Wasn't with me when I arrived," she stated, frowning and tilting her head, "No, I don't think he came at all. When I did arrive, I was all dizzy with the information that the bright light gave me, so I could be wrong." She beamed and Nanu smacked her head again,

"You ask about magic even though Kamisama told you about it?!"

"Hehe," she rubbed her head again, "I wanted to hear it from you, Uncle!"

"Cheeky brat," he grumbled, "And your injuries?"

"I ran into a monster in the forest outside the town we were in, I managed to make it to this city but I hit my head looking for Mimi." she sighed.

"I assume that," he paused before looking at the door for a moment then turning back to Acerola, "Good thing too."

Acerola nodded with a beam.

Nanu nodded as well, "Yeah," he said before a knock sounded on the door and then Wendy and Lucy peered in. Acerola blinked and Nanu sighed, motioning for them to come in.

"Acerola, these two are Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfelia," he indicated first to the younger, then to the older, "You two, this is my niece, as the Master told you. Introduce yourself, kid." he grunted. Acerola's cat-like beam was back and she hopped off the bed, walking over,

"Alola! I'm Acerola Malpi, Uncle Nanu's niece! I heard Wendy was the one who healed both of us, so thank you," she bowed a bit at the waist before standing back up, "I hope we can be friends?"

"Why the hell are you being so polite?" he asked, petting Persian's head, who purred in response. Acerola giggled, her violet curls bouncing a bit,

"Why wouldn't I be? They're Uncle Nanu's first friends in a lifetime!"

"Cheeky brat," Nanu grunted, making a swipe at her. She bounced out of the way, hiding behind Lucy, who smiled and pat her head. Wendy beamed.

"I hope we can be friends too!" she said, taking her hands in her own. Nanu only shook her head.

"Speaking of which, what magic do you use, kid?" he asked his niece, "I assume you decided to learn magic when I was gone?"

Acerola took the hint and nodded, "Mhm! Grandma Agatha and Phoebe taught me!"

"Ahn? Those two? I suppose you always did have an affinity for that stuff," he raised a brow, "Well, whatever, you'll have to tell me about it later," he stood up, stretching his back out before he sighed, Persian stretching herself out as well as he walked passed the three girls,

"You two watch the kid, I told the Master and Laxus that I would talk to them about something later tonight, before that I need to stretch my legs," he told them as he left. Wendy and Lucy nodded before the two of them and Acerola started to talk about something or another and he himself took off down the hall.

-X-x-X-

Nanu turned the corner, walking down the street with Persian at his heels. The streets were mostly empty, the people indoors partying and drinking for the night, leaving him free to walk in the open streets without the crowds brushing up against him.

Years ago he would have been used to it, back when he was one of the International Police's lapdogs. Back when he was known as Code 000 (Triples, as he was known as informally), back out on the field, sneaking around, shutting down traffickers and gangs, finding as much out as he could on whatever Team Rocket, Galactic, Aqua, or Magma were up too.

Now, he hated it.

He supposed it was due to him reverting back to his loner-like nature when he had gone back to Ula'Ula after the Ultra Beast devoured Code Faller before him and Code 100Ker[1].

Yawning, the lazy Kahuna stretched his back out before falling backing to the usual slumped posture. He had checked up on Acerola before he went out to meet with Makarov and Laxus, along with wanting Wendy to check on his arm (she had beamed and told him she could heal the rest of it up and found her to be adapting well to the Guild- already having joined thanks to Mira, who brought the Guild Stamp for some reason or another and she and Wendy, along with Lucy, had instantly become friends, Levy too. That was good, even more so when Acerola took note of him and pulled him aside to show him her magic officially.

He should have known what it was based on her affiliation with spirits and ghosts.

Brat was a Dragon-Slayer. Slayer of the Dragon of Death[2].

He shook his head just thinking about it.

Turning down another street with Persian, the sound of crying reached his ears, making him stop with a raised brow. It sounded like a child, more specifically the First Master of Fairy Tail. Walking over to the trio of Fairy Tail mages, Nanu cleared his throat,

"So who's not crying?" he asked, watching as Makarov and Laxus both jumped and Mavis wiped her eyes, hiccuping as Persian padded over to her, 'murr'ing and doing her best to comfort the small ghost. Nanu raised a brow once again,

"I thought you would have at least smelled me approaching, Laxus," the red-eyed man stated as he placed his hands into his pockets, "Anyways, I don't want to know why Master Mavis is crying, so I'll just use this to transition into why I wanted to talk to you three."

The two Drayers grew serious and Mavis turned her head, still sniffling as the Kahuna sat down on the brick wall,

"As Makarov most have noticed before, I'm not completely sound in the head," he started, gazing up at the sky as Persian jumped up beside him, settling her head into his lap, "In order to explain, I'll have to go back many years, and back into my own world."

Laxus' brow furrowed and Makarov nodded, "I see. So it does have something to do with your own world."

He nodded, "Yes, as I told you two and Mavis before, where I'm from all magic is attributed to beings called Pocket Monsters, Pokemon for short. People there either raise them as pets and companions or train them up as battling partners to challenge other Trainers- more importantly, Gym Leaders and the Elite Four. Where I'm from, the Region of Alola, we don't have Gym Leaders, instead, we have Trial Captains and Kahuna. The Kahuna used to be similar to an Elite Four, but as we recently gained a League, the Kahuna are more of a… Tradition, if anything," he explained before he continued, "In the other Regions- Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos- the Gyms could be considered something akin to a Guild and there are Eight per region. Once a Gym has been beaten, the Trainer earns a Badge and can continue on. All eight badges are needed in order to get into the League, the place where the Elite Four reside. The Elite Four and the Champion are the top Trainers of the Region, and are far more powerful than the Eighth Gym Leader."

Makarov scratched his chin, "So, It's like the Wizard Saints, I see…" Nanu nodded,

"Something like that. Now, since Pokemon Typing varies from species to species, there are many who chose a type and stick to it- For example, Aroma Ladies are usually Grass Type specialists while Black Belts are better found using Fighting Types. Gym Leaders, Trial Captains, the Kahuna, and Elite Four all follow this as well." his eyes darkened,

"As the Kahuna of Ula'Ula Island, I had specialized in Dark Type Pokemon, and I was one of the few who did so," he paused, thinking before he continued, "All across the world and League there are many Trainers and Trial Captains who had and do still specialize in the same Typing. For example, the two Eighth Gym Leaders from Hoenn, Juan and then Wallace, both specialize in Water and Ice-typed pokemon, In Kanto, Misty has the Second Gym and specializes in the same typing with Cress as one third of the First Gym in Unova following suit and Lana from Alola as the Water Trial Captain. Siebold has Water Types as his chosen type to assist him as a member of the Kalos Elite Four, and Wallace eventually continued on to become the Champion of Hoenn."

He continued on after a moment of thinking, "Wattson from Hoenn, Elesa from Unova, Clemon from Kalos, and Lieutenant Surge from Kanto all have Electricity under their belts with Sophocles as the parallel Trial Captain. Drake from Hoenn, Iris, and Drayden from Unova, Clair from Johto and Lance from Kanto all specialize in the Dragon Typed Pokemon, Byron from Sinnoh and Steven from Hoenn both specialize in Steel Types, while Blane from Kanto, Flannery from Hoenn, and Kawie from Alola all chose Fire Types. For one, age, race, and gender don't matter, if they're considered masters, they're masters. They're not meant to be unbeatable, but they are supposed to provide a challenge."

The three were nodding, following along with what he said.

"How many types are there, Nanu?" Mavis asked, blinking her green eyes. He sighed,

"Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Ghost, Rock, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and finally Fairy," he answered, closing his eyes. Mavis nodded in understanding, though her eyes sparkled at the prospect of Fairy-Typed pokemon.

"And you specialize in Dark Type?" Laxus asked, crossing his legs. Nanu nodded once more, crimson orbs opening,

"Mm. Dark Type Masters aren't normally seen around."

"Why is that?" the dragon slayer tilted his head.

"Dark Types aren't trusted and can be temperamental. Long ago, they had been known as the 'Evil' Type and one of the most feared Deities was a pure Dark Type, Darkrai the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Very little is really known about it, but not many care to know about it. Ghost, Psychic, and Dragon are also types that most are wary of, but that has changed over the years as members of the League and Gyms have taken those types as their own, such as Sabrina, Drake, and Morty. Acerola is a Ghost Type user, and probably the youngest Elite Four member. Out of all the Trainers associated with the League, there are four[3] of us who take Dark Type as our own. Karin in Kanto's Elite Four, Sidney in Hoenn, Grimsley in Alola who is a former Member of the Elite Four in Unova, and myself on Ula'Ula as Kahuna. From what I gather, there's only us who are legal trainers, though there are a few who use dark types in the illegal fronts."

"Illegally?" Makarov asked.

"Like any other place, crimes aren't uncommon. Each Region seems to have some sort of Crime Group within them, Alola and Hoenn had two, and It was a bad time. In Kanto and Johto there's the Rocket-Dan[4], a group of traffickers, thieves, and an overall shady group of people who pretty much ran the entire underground system- their boss was a Gym Leader at one point, strange circumstances. Hoenn has Teams Magma and Aqua, both had an obsession with expanding either the Land or Sea and went and got the three gods of the religion involved as well. In Sinnoh there was Team Galactic, their Leader had this thing about wanting to become a god or something. He got almost all of the region deities involved- having Time, Space, Darkness, Emotions, and what might as well be Hell all clashing together caused quite a mess. In Unova, Team Plasma had an obsession about freeing Pokemon from slavery- or something of the sort. Grimsley wasn't at all happy about them digging under the League. Kalos got stuck with Team Flare, I think they had an obsession over Beautifying the world or something, I don't even remember," he paused, lips drawing into a frown,

"In Alola we had the Skull-Dan[5] and the Aether Foundation," he scowled, "The Skull-Dan was a group of ruffian children who had failed the Island Challenge and grown resentful, unwilling to try again. Aether had been a Pokemon rehabilitation center on the front, however, there was a far darker side to it."

The Shadow-Mage folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forwards,

"Research into Ultra Wormholes."

"Ultra Wormholes?" Mavis chorused, seeming confused. Nanu nodded, his eyes dark,

"Yes, not much is known about what causes them to form, but they are an unstable portal that connects my world and the world of Ultra Space together, it was first discovered by a Professor in the area named Mohn. Though, there were many times throughout history when they had opened before, but Mohn's intervention collided with something akin to an invasion and in my world, several had opened up, dropping violent, and unknown creatures into it. Before I was Kahuna of Ula'Ula, I was a member of the International Police Force, the IP or InterPol for short, and one of their _favorite_ field agents. Each Field Agent has a Code Name so we aren't ever caught by any of the Illegal organizations. I was known as 000, some of them called me Triples to be informal," he sighed, his hands tightening,

"The international police called creatures that appeared Ultra Beasts and the people that had wandered in and out of Ultra Space were called Fallers. We were sent to neutralize the ones that had fallen into our world. The only way to do so was with a bullet through the head, there was no way to capture them, no way to negotiate with them," his voice became monotone, "There was me, Code 000, then two younger agents, Code 100ker and Code Faller." he grit his teeth, "From what we know now, there are only seven species of Ultra Beasts, and the last one we tracked down was ruthless."

Mavis placed a ghostly hand on his back, her eyes worried as he took in a shuddery breath.

"Codename UB-05 Glutton. It got its codename from both its appearance and its nature. Appearance wise, it's an overly large and dangerous beast, made up of almost nothing but mouths. It has extensions of its tongue that look like giant pincers that are used to pick up everything and anything nearby in order to eat it." he took another breath, "Nature wise… It's dangerous, that's the only way to explain it. It's devoured mountains, swallowed buildings, and appears to be constantly eating. There are never any remains in its wake. One of the members of the Research and Development team compared it to a Black Hole." he gave a dry and humorless laugh, "We found it easily. sure it was huge, but the real giveaway was the noise it made- it sounded like an unholy offspring of a freight train and a tornado. And it was stupid how fast it was for its size."

"Nanu," Makarov cut in, his eyes stern, "If this upsets you to speak of it, I don't require you to do so-"

"No," Nanu's voice was firm, "You need to know to understand. What UB-05 Glutton did was only the starting point to my spiral into insanity."

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _[1]: Looker's Codename! He turned the 100 into Loo… ._._

 _[2]: Yeah, only three people voted, so I just rolled dice_

 _[3]: I know there's apparently Kotaro from Pokemon Conquest but there are so many spin-off games I'm not going to include them… ever. Any story I write with Pokemon in it will have the Main Regions Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Do the shadow triad count? I said legal, so I assume not because Team Plasma wasn't exactly "legal"_

 _[4]: Rocket-Dan is just the Japanese version of Team Rocket, it means Rocket Gang, which is basically what it was_

 _[5]: Similarly to 5, Skull-Dan is the Skull Gang, which I feel is more fitting than Team Skull_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all of you guys! For the few people who have been waiting for a new chapter, I know you're waiting and I do have some content lined up, but It's not ready yet. I'm actually working on a way to bring in Grimsley, however this isn't about that.

As some of you might know, Net Neutrality is currently under attack. Net Neutrality is the system that protects the internet so that we can surf the web and see as many websites that we want without restriction or slow as heck connection speed. It keeps big corporations from taking control and slapping a price on literally everything.

Let's say that HBO or CW decided to charge you extra by separating Game of Thrones and True blood or Supernatural and Arrow. Instead of being in the same place, they would charge you for watching one or both of the shows. At least they aren't but it can happen to the internet.

The FCC wants to take Net Neutrality and tear it apart, separating things like YouTube, Facebook, Tumblr, and other websites and placing them into categories that cost money. So, instead of being able to search anything by having internet connection- which is already being paid for, byt the way- it'll cost money just to get to those websites. And that's not even touching about the slow speed and extra, hidden fees that will be controlled by the companies.

Also, they can view anything without restriction. And they are going to vote on December 14th of this year, only 13 days way.

How can we stop this? Well, this link can help (Spaces, because FF.N likes to erase them for some reason): w w w . Battleforthenet . Com

If you go there, you can fill out the requirements and send a message to congress along with having the choice to call Representatives and talk to them (or at least leave a message) if you want to. There's a possibility that it will only ask for your number and call you to let you speak to several Congress members. With enough people doing all of this, Congress has no choice but to listen and respond.

If the link doesn't work, go to YouTube and search for AngeryJoe, who has a video ( Net Neutrality & What Happens If We Lose) and there should be a link in the description that works.

The FCC is breaching the American Constitution by doing this, intervening in people's rights to speak what they wish. The internet is a safe place for many people, helping people find assistance, connecting people, and assisting people with business. For people who rely on Subscription Based sites, taking away Net Neutrality could destroy them along with those who run Online Shops- Etsy, , Webtoon, and YouTube only being some. Without Internet schools will be limited to what they can do, as Google is heavily used, along with finding resources, help, and researching.

If you all want, please help fight against the FCC and keep Net Neutrality going, spread the word as fast a you can because time is running out! If you have a TUMBLR go on there and search the Net Neutrality tag and reblog posts so the word gets out there, too! We have to do all we can.


	15. Chapter 15

_Night III of the Games Continuation- Ultra Beasts and Takeover_

* * *

 **A/N: Expect slow updates from now on, also this chapter is in a third person, Laxus pov, so Makarov will be Gramps. Also I just realize I've been spelling their last name wrong. I've been using A instead of E when it's Dreyer not Drayer. Oh well. I might go back and change it, but probably not**

 **A/N 2:** **I ended up cutting Grimsley from the story, sorry, but I just cant fit him in anywhere if I want to finish this pretty soon. I'm not up to fully updating since I'm still dragging, but I plan on hopefully updating before summer**

* * *

"No," Nanu's voice was firm, "You need to know to understand. What UB-05 Glutton did was only the starting point to my spiral into insanity."

There was silence for a moment, Gramps' and Mavis' eyes both held sorrowful looks and Laxus's teeth grit. To them, Nanu was a support pillar of sorts.

Laxus found his dry wit and dark humor a breath of fresh air in comparison to the light-heartedness of the other members of Fairy Tail. To Gramps, Nanu was the One Sane Man in the guild, not normally destructive and often keeping Natsu in check. To Mavis, anyone who was in Fairy Tail was her child, and Nanu reminded her very much of her old friend Precht[1] between his rough-around-the-edges way of caring for people.

"Insanity?" Gramps echoed, "How so?"

Nanu leaned back, "They sent someone too young, someone not as used to neutralizing living beings. 100ker was still a boy in spirit, he faltered, and it cost us," he took a deep breath closing his eyes, "Faller was bait. She had fallen through an Ultra Wormhole and the Ultra Beasts flocked to her, so the higher-ups used that to their advantage, 100ker and I didn't even know until after, and even then we couldn't argue that they were wrong. She was used as bait, armed with a knife and a handgun, 100ker and I were back up, 100ker with a sniper and always in the trees or rocks above, I was armed with handguns and on the ground. Our partners were nearby to provide a distraction if Faller couldn't get up and out in time, usually, if there was more than one and 100ker and I were preoccupied. Torracat, Croagunk, and Growlithe were on guard, that should have been enough, but we had underestimated 05. When it appeared, 100ker faltered, he had never understood why we had to kill them, even though they were causing havoc. 05 attacked, and Faller made it out the first few times. None of my bullets were making enough damage to put it down, 100ker's Sniper Rifle was the one that usually did the deed for the bigger ones like 02 and 04. Growlithe was devoured saving Faller, I was yelling at 100ker, he was yelling back, and Faller screamed." his eyes narrowed,

"05 had grabbed ahold of Faller's leg, yanking it out from under her. She tripped and fell, unable to get up. 100ker fumbled with his Riffle, trying to get it set up fast enough, I grabbed onto Faller's wrist, but she was already yanked out of my grasp. Torracat and Croagunk tried to stall, attacking from the sides, but 05 was determined. 100ker shot, but missed and Faller screamed again," Nanu took a breath, shaky, "She was devoured. Then 05 vanished without a trace. Somehow, back to Ultra Space."

Laxus felt sick.

This man had watched his comrade get devoured right in front of his eyes. And he wasn't even done. Nanu's cat meowed, nosing her master's side in concern.

Nanu sighed, "That was about eleven[2] years ago. Last year the Aether Foundation president opened up an Ultra Wormhole and vanished into Ultra Space. I won't go into details, they're not too important, but," he took another breath, "Six Fallers, Four of which were in the Region still, two who had left for Kanto. Looker, who was once 100ker, and myself were called in order to finish our failed mission, along with one of the Fallers. A kid named Annabel. She was part of the International Police after they tore the Battle Frontier down in Honnen and replaced it with the Battle Resort years and years ago. She was about… fourteen when she joined the InterPol? Something like that, anyways, InterPol was up to their old plan of using a Faller as bait, and even though I had beat the ever-loving hell out of Looker, we knew that if Anabel took on 05 again, there would be an all too similar outcome…" he sighed,

"We decided to take a risk. Two kids, some of the few who had beaten the Island Challenge all the way through and the first to beat the new the Elite Four and Champion, the two had accompanied one of the other Fallers into Ultra Space. They were out strongest assets. The sixth faller was out of commission, but the two kids didn't turn the challenge down. We got assistance from one of the Research and Development members that had been stationed in Aether, Zyra Wicke[3], who gave the Kids a way to capture the Ultra Beasts." he paused, his eyes even more tired than before as he rubbed his injured shoulder, "The last Ultra Beast was left, the two had caught UB-01 Symbiont and UB-03 Lighting, Sun got hold of Ub-02M and UB-04M Absorption and Blade while Moon had captured UB-02M and UB-04M Beauty and Blaster."

"And UB-05 Glutton remained, am I right?" Mavis asked in a soft tone. Nanu nodded,

"We needed it in a place where it couldn't attack others, even with the scent of a Faller. So, Looker and I both agreed that Anabel was not to get involved in this last fight. Looker kept Anabel busy with a false lead, and I," he let out a shaky laugh, "I went after 05."

"The Scent?"

"You went after it!?"

Both Dreyer males looked appalled and confused. Mavis remained the same, her green eyes focused. Nanu only shrugged,

"The Ultra Beasts tend to gravitate towards anything that smells like Ultra Space. If one goes though Ultra Space and then exit, they smell of it and Ultra Beasts will come. The logical thing to do would have had either Sun or Moon lure 05 into Resolution Cave, but neither would be fast enough. I might be old, but I'm still faster. Apparently, Island Born people are faster on our Island Terrains than non-Island Born folk," he shrugged before he continued, "And I'm not one for using lures. But, I hit a dead end. That was it, checkmate, game over. Hell, I can still feel it's pincers digging into my stomach. I suppose I owe everything to the kids again." He let out a breath as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Even so. After the Ultra Beasts had all been captured, Acerola dragged me over to Kakui, she wanted me to come to terms with the Ambiguous Disorder[4] that I had developed over the years. Stupid professor also added a bit of mental instability to the list, he would have sent a request over to the mainland medicine makers for some tablets."

"Why didn't he?" Mavis questioned, crossing her legs. Nanu scratched Persian's head behind the ears,

"Kicked his ass."

Laxus grinned, that sounded more like the old Nanu he had grown to know. Mavis giggled and Nanu rolled his eyes,

"Anyways, back on the topic of my mental state, when I came through to here, Kami-Sama merged a lot of things together. Since magic is intertwined with emotion and mentality, I have several dangers when it comes to it," he scowled, "That Black Hole Eclipse that I used, it wasn't my ace."

Gramps nodded, "I had figured," he said, clasping his hands in his lap, "Something that destructive and flashy didn't seem to suit your style, mm?"

Nanu chuckled lowly, "Unfortunately, I wasn't the one to decide that. Ah well." he shook his head before he continued,

"In Alola, like all the other regions, we have legendary Pokemon, ones that are regarded as gods and deities. The four islands- Mele'Mele, Akala, Ula'Ula, and Poni- all have a set of Ruins that house one of the guardian deities. But knowing how crazy those two kids are, they might have gone and caught them. On Mele'Mele, there's the Ruins of Conflict housing the Guardian of Curiosity and Anger[5] known as Tapu Koko. Akala Island holds the Ruins of Life with the Guardian of Innocent Cruelty and Restoration who is called Tapu Lele. On my island, Ula'Ula, are the Ruins of Abundance, home to the Guardian of Destruction and Laziness, Tapu Bulu, and finally on Poni Island are the Ruins of Hope. Those Ruins are home to the Guardian of Purity and Obliteration." He listed off on his fingers for them before he ran another hand through his already tousled hair, looking even more tired than normal, and more irritated,

"Of all the deities, I think Tapu Bulu is the least cooperative. Actually," he furrowed his brows, looking even irritated if possible, "They all are… Koko's pretty curious, annoyingly so, but it's really fickle when it comes to helping people. Lele's scales are all heal-y and stuff, but they're dangerous if one comes into contact with them for too long, so of course, it scatters them around all over for its own amusement. Bulu's got this annoying habit of being passive, though it could be because of being lazy. But, take one step out of line and it'll rip up the nearest tree and beat you up. Using only the tree. Fini straight up doesn't like humans, but is perfectly fine with providing purifying water, provided that they can first withstand its fog which supposedly lulls opponents into a battle trance and leads them to destroy themselves. Bunch of crap I say." He shook his head.

Laxus exchanged a look with his grandfather, grinning as they watched the man rattle on about the "Bull-Faced annoyance that made it rain for-literally-ever and destroyed a town because it didn't like it and also stole a Meowth from the Police Station because it was fluffy" with Mavis listening intently.

Nanu sighed, "Anyways," he shook his head as Persian yawned and he drew a card from his pouch on his belt, holding it out to the Dreyer males, "This is the Ace. Tapu Bulu it all its lazy and destructive glory."

Laxus took it carefully, gazing down at the creature, the pokemon or whatever. It had a black body with several white markings and its eyes had white pupils and blue irises with orange across the middle and red marking across the bottom. It seemed to have a golden nose with a white ring going through it. The Guardian Deity had thick and muscular arms that had red rings around the shoulders and ended in golden, cloven hooves while its tail was mostly covered in a golden colored bell with black markings on it. A strange sort of covering was over its head, a shell of sorts, Nanu had pointed out when Laxus asked, that was primarily red with white and yellow marking thickly bordered by a muted black. Each half of the shell had a black, wooden horn very similar to a bull's with a yellow marking on each.

"Looks pissed off," he commented, handing it back and Nanu grunted,

"Yeah, well, so does Koko. Either way, I can't summon Tapu Bulu at all, not my typing."

Gramps raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"All of the Pokemon I can summon as spirits correspond with my Type Specialty, Dark. Tapu Bulu is Fairy and Grass. Now, that's why its an ace and a trump card, and I have a feeling that if the other Kahuna were ever sent here, they'd have the same trump card ability that I have," He said before he held his hand out, the card of Tapu Bulu in his hand. A magic circle colored a muted red that Laxus had never seen before appeared over the card, enveloping it in light.

Laxus watched as the card turned to light and elongated, taking shape. The light the traveled up Nanu's arm and over his entire body. It only took moments before the light vanished and Laxus gazed at the shadow mage. His appearance had changed into something that looked like a humanoid version of his Island's Deity.

His hair was still gray but tinged with black and red and his irises had become tinged blue. The card had changed to become reminiscent of the Tapu's shell when it was open, complete with horns while Nanu's normal attire was replaced with looser clothing. He was dressed in a black top with a turtle-neck like collar and long sleeves that were even loser than the rest of the top and hid his hands. Overtop of the shirt was a dark-red, skirt-like cloth that went down all the way to the ground, a strap of cloth the same color going up and around diagonally across his shoulder and under his eyes were the same markings the Tapu had on its face. On his shoulders were cuffs the same as the Tapu's and the sleeves of his shirt had the same pattern that it had on the edge of the shell.

Nanu gazed evenly at them, eyes blank. Mavis was the first to recover,

"So this is your trump card? You become the Tapu?" she asked, green eyes wide. Nanu hummed,

"In a way. I don't take on its personality, but it's entire move set and power have become melded with mine. I don't intend to use this, however, in the Games. As I told you, Tapu Bulu is Phlegmatic and tends to stay out of the affairs of the people and pokemon, avoiding confrontation and keeping to itself. That doesn't mean it's not dangerous," he told them as he stepped back a few paces and Laxus watched as grass and other vegetation sprung up from his steps, rapidly growing and breaking through the stone of Crocus' street.

"Tapu Bulu has a habit of using plants to tether its opponents down before ramming into them with its horns. Along with that, Tapu Bulu often uses something called Grassy Terrain which causes the entire area that can be considered the battlefield to become nothing but lush grass and forest. Aside from that, when the Ultra Beasts did decide to show up, Tapu Bulu sent 04M running towards the desert right when it appeared. Tapu Bulu doesn't like being bothered, but once bothered its a mess," Nanu explained before he reverted back to normal, the card slipped back into his pouch and hands in his pockets.

"This transformation has a monstrous side, though. What you saw was the Island Guardian, the other side is the Phlegmatic Deity. That one was what my mentality became." he turned to Gramps,

"The black that started to coat my skin, that's the beginning form to it. It's triggered by a spike in my mental state that is considered negative[6]."

Gramps nodded, "I see, and so when you were watching Wendy being beaten down, it sparked a transformation. Though, why wasn't it triggered when Lucy was fighting Flare? Or when Bacchus was beating on you?"

Nanu shrugged, "I think it was because Wendy is so much like Acerola. As for Lucy, well, I was preoccupied with Azlack and Bisca's kid. Bacchus was annoying, but nothing that could make me angered enough to spark the Island Guardian, " he suggested and Gramps nodded, hopping off the ledge and walking with his hands clasped behind him.

"I think I understand, however, I expect you to fight to your true potential. Do not harm the other children of our guild, though I don't think you will. Thank you for telling us three this," he walked past Nanu before he turned,

"Now, enough of the solemn talk! We've got booze to drink and a party to throw! Common First, Laxus!"

Laxus only rolled his eyes at his Grandfather's antics and stood as Nanu started to walk off. Mavis vanished, most likely following Gramps and the lightning dragon slayer sighed, shaking his head.

So, Nanu could very well be up to par with the other S-Class Mages.

The Games were about to become much more fun.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _[1]: I found Precht and Nanu pretty similar (before Precht became Hades, of course)_

 _[2]: Since it's postgame, it takes place a year after the second UB incident._

 _[3]: I always felt like Wicke wasn't exactly part of Aether fully unlike Faba. Why not make her part of the IP as an undercover agent to check out the Aether Foundation? Also, Zyra is just her Spanish name_

 _[4]: While technically never said outright, I'm sure a lot of you noticed that Nanu's behavior and personality are consistent with depression. Since it's not really said outright, I'm only leaving it as Ambiguous._

 _[5]: They've gotta have other attributes other than Island gods, right? I'm going off of their Dex entries, both of 'em._

 _[6]: I'll expand on this later on, you'll definitely see this and of course more Pokemon Summoning later_


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry but I'm putting this story on hold. I'm no longer motivated to write this at the moment and there are a few other things that I would like to work on in the meanwhile. I don't know how long this will be put on hold, but I hopefully will come back to this at one point.

Sorry.

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it this far.


	17. Chapter 17

_Day IV of the Games- Naval Battle! Watch out Saber!_

* * *

 **A/N: This Chapter will have a stronger use of language and Nanu interference. If that ain't your thing, you can always skip this chapter but you'll be missing out on the Naval Battle. Also, a note, since Acerola is in this too, she will also be pretty powerful, she will be around Wendy and Cherria's strength, when she's not in Ghost Form, which will be explained later, just like lots of things. I also think I might have used the other spelling of Cherria's name (with the S) but aaaahhh I'm not sure, it's been like a year.**

 **A/N 2: I ended up cutting Grimsley from the story, sorry, but I just can't fit him in anywhere if I want to finish this pretty soon. I'm not up to fully updating since I'm still dragging, but I plan on hopefully updating again before summer. I'm sorry for not updating and I appreciate those who still read this!  
**

* * *

The Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games had started "bright and early" as Wendy put it. Acerola had jumped on his bed telling him to "rise and shine" to which he responded that, no, he was not going to shine. He was never going to shine. He was darkness.

Acerola responded by taking his blanket.

At least Erza and Lucy had been amused by the Pseudo Uncle and Nice duo's bantering, which mostly consisted of a miniature tug-of-war secession and then him picking the Ghost-user up and holding her upside down for a few moments.

Gray had originally questioned his method, but Acerola only giggled, telling him that the Island Folk were a lot tougher than that. Hala did the exact same thing to Hau, Guzma, and Plumeria roughhoused with their grunts, and Sun and Moon tousled with anyone who wanted to. Coming across bouts and tussles wasn't too uncommon in Alola.

Nanu crossed his arms over his chest, being pulled out of his thoughts when the contestants for the first event of the day jumped into the large sphere of water in the middle.

The Naval Battle was what the Judges had called it, which of course meant that all the guilds that could had sent one of the girls to go and compete.

"Fanservice," Makarov had said when he asked. Acerola asked him what that meant. Nanu promised him an early grave if he dared to try and explain anything.

Acerola yawned from where she stood next to him, her bright eyes watching the arena as he pet Persian's head. A loud cawing made Nanu look up and hold an arm out. Honchcrow landed on his shoulders, the talons of the mafia-boss-like bird pokemon lightly digging into his shoulders enough to stay atop but not enough to harm his[1] master. Murcrow landed on his outstretched arm.

"You know, if you keep landing on my shoulders like that, you'll break my back more than it already is," Nanu told Honchcrow, who only cawed in response. Acerola giggled, holding her arm out and Murkrow hopped onto it, cawing happily. Honchcrow cawed again and Nanu nodded,

"So, Sabertooth has its Ace Mage back in the ring, Minerva Orland…" he scowled, gazing at the new woman who floated at the top of the sphere with a cruel smirk on her lips, "Thank you for the information, now return the both of you," he swiped his hand down, both birds vanishing back to their cards. Acerola hummed as she picked Mimi up, though her eyes were sharp and trained on Minerva.

The Kid wasn't a Trial Captain nor an Elite Four member for nothing- though how she balanced that and caring for the Aether kids, he had no idea, he barely could take care of the Kahuna work that was suddenly thrust upon him, mostly because any paperwork was eaten or shredded up by the Meowth[2].

"What do you think Lucy-sis will do? I know Juvia is a water mage, so this is her element, but do you think Lucy-sis has a key for this, Uncle?" Acerola asked him, pulling him from his thoughts. Nanu rubbed the back of his head,

"I think she has Aquarius. She'll be fine, hopefully. I'm more worried that Minerva will be the one to take them out," he grunted. Acerola nodded,

"She reminds me too much of Lilly-sis' mom."

"I suppose…" he narrowed his eyes as Acerola hummed, peering up a bit more to watch.

"Open! Gate of Aquarius!" Lucy cried, the Key of the Water-Bearer in hand and the sound of a Bell echoes as the mermaid-like spirit was summoned, vase raised above her head.

"THIS IS MY PLAYGROUND!" The spirit yelled. Juvia countered with her Water Cyclone, proving that the two Water users were equal in strength as Jenny knocked out the Quatro Cerberus (Puppy) member out of the water. Cherria made an attempt to attack the member from Mermaid's Heel.

Nanu yawned, stretching his back out and hearing it pop. Acerola winced,

"Uncle Nanu, your back is loud."

"I'm old, sue me, kid," he shot back, shaking his head before he gazed back at the fight and he had to physically keep himself from facepalming as Juvia fell out of the water herself. The B-Team also looked the same as Gray's jaw dropped.

Acerola made a noise of worry, her hand instantly going and gripping onto his shirt,

"Oh no… Without Juvia there to help, Lucy is wide open to Minerva…"

Nanu's eyes narrowed, "Yeah… and with about five minutes left, there's no telling what will happen… and whatever does, it won't be in our favor," he frowned more than he already was before he placed a hand on Acerola's head, patting it for a moment, though the other was gripping the ledge.

Nanu's eyes narrowed as Minerva charged up a powerful blast of magic up in her hands, before thrusting them out at her sides, firing the magic at Lucy.

Acerola gasped, burying her face against his side as Lucy cried out and Nanu wrapped his arm around the violet-haired girl who whimpered as Lucy cried out again.

"Heat Magic, in the water?" Nanu uttered, scowling. Makarov nodded with a low grunt, taking note of the same thing that he had. Lucy's keys had been stolen from her by Minerva.

"Transport magic as well? Or is her magic not heat based?" he murmured, gripping the ledge tighter. Makarov placed a hand on his arm,

"If worse comes to the worst, you have permission to destroy that woman, interference be dammed."

Nanu grinned, though it was predatory and sent shivers down Makarov's spine, along with the others near him. Acerola tightened her grip on his shirt as a familiar noise filled Nanu's ears.

The voices of Kahuna long past and the sound of wind and leaves hummed lowly with the soft thrum of power.

59 seconds. 58. 57. 56. 54. 53. 52. 51. 50.

The whispers grew to a roar as Red eyes locked with the obsidian and pale gray of Sting and Orga across the arena.

"Acerola… step back," he growled, making the violet-haired girl let go of him, stepping back as a blood-red magic circle appeared under his feet, holding the Ula'Ula island Stamp Symbol in the center.

3rd person, omi POV

Lucy's screams carried across the arena as Minerva's knee connected with her spine, the blonde's keys still in her hand. Burns and bruises were littering the blonde's body as the timer hit zero but the black haired mage refused to let up on her pray before her.

Lucy screamed again before a sound much like a guttural growl echoed from the water. A blood red magic circle appeared overtop of Lucy's key pouch, making the onlookers gasp.

Makarov scratched his chin, gazing at Acerola who was watching with worried eyes.

"What's this?" the announcer asked, "Has one of Lucy's spirits finally broken free of the bounds that keep them locked in the spirit realm? Even though the match is over, will we see a fight between Minerva of Sabertooth and Lucy of Fairy Tail A?"

The sound of a gong followed the guttural growl as a clawed hand clawed its way through the magic circle. The hand was followed by a muscular arm, which a body soon followed, the other arm wrapping around the nearly unconscious Lucy's waist.

"What's this? A demon of sorts?" Yamaji asked and Lucy's brown eyes struggled open,

"Who…?"

"Rest easy, Lucy," the beast murmured, the pupils of his blue eyes narrowed, "The end has been reached, the game is over."

Lucy's eyes widened, recognizing the voice. His appearance was defiantly different, but it was still Nanu. His skin was covered in inky-black and drifting above his arms were pauldrons[3] colored the same deep that his eyes normally were. Around both is wrists and ankles were golden bands while white tattoos adorned his neck and chest. A jet black tail with a golden bell decorated muted black designs swished in the water. Red marks under his eyes brought out the intense blue orbs while some sort of wrap[4] was around his waist in the same deep red. Black, white, and golden designs were along the pauldrons and bottom hem of the wrap while two horns protruded out from under his darkened and lengthened hair, both horns had a gold band close to the tips of them.

"And who are you?" Minerva asked, her face twisted into a disgusted scowl.

"Shininni-Kuchinashi. Dead Men tell no tales. I am the Guardian of Words Unsaid[5]. The Game is over, leave Lucy alone," he raised his hand and green and golden light started gathering in his palm.

Acerola gasped, "That's Solar Beam! An attack that gathers Sunlight into a condensed beam of pure destruction."

True to the violet-haired girl's word, a blast of pure energy came from his hand, enveloping Minerva in the light and sending her out of the water orb. "Shininni-Kuchinashi" landed with Lucy in his arms, not even turning as Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran up to him, Juvia and Cherria quick to follow with several of the other girls who had been in the event at their heels. Wendy and Acerola leaped down from the stands without hesitation, running over as well.

The black-skinned being held his arm out before Erza and the others, tail swishing before he gently handed Lucy to Natsu and Gray, his blue eyes never leaving the now smoking Minerva as she dragged herself to her feet, Sting, Rufus, and Orga standing in front of her with their eyes daring him to make a move.

"Whoa! It seems like both teams are about to have quite the explosive moment! And With Miss Lucy's newest Spirit out and free, who knows what will happen?!"

The being's eyes glowed before the Magic Circle from before appeared under the beast's feet and a bright light enveloped him and Nanu returned back to his original state, though the red marks under his eyes staid along with the piercing blue of his eyes.

"What's this?! Miss Lucy's spirit was Fairy Tail's Kahuna the whole time?! Is this some sort of Take Over Magic he's been hiding from us?! Will Miss Lucy be disqualified for outside interference despite the time running out?!"

Nanu's eyes narrowed as he held his hand up, folding the fingers forwards twice in the universal symbol for "come at me" towards the Guild of Tigers. Sting and Orga looked ready to take him up on the offer.

"Not now, Uncle Nanu! Lucy needs serious medical help, we can't have you decimating them and getting arrested for murder!" Acerola cried, making the gray-haired man grunt and drop his hand before Persian leaped over to him, her tail swishing and the orb on her forehead glowing, and judging by the ominous wind and feeling, Mimi wasn't happy either- or that was just the intensity of Erza's glare?

"Strongest Guild on the Continent or not," Nanu said lowly, shadows rearing around him, "I will say one thing, you bastards."

The magic energy from the Fairy Tail members and the other guild members behind them flared in an array of colors. Natsu shifted Lucy over to the two Sky magic users as Gray cracked his knuckles, Juvia and Erza's glares grew even darker and Acerola's ghostly-aura was sending shudders down onlooker's spines. Cerria and Wendy tensed as they healed the blonde.

Sting, Orga, and Rufus sneered as Minerva glared at them, Nanu especially.

"You fucking lay a hand on Lucy or any of my family again," Nanu started, straightening his back out, "And I'll fucking end your shitty lives, you bastards. You've enemies of the worst guild to anger, so prepare to rot in hell."

* * *

 ** _Notes:_**

 _[1]: Okay so Nanu's team is made up of a female Sableye, a male Krookodile, Honchrow, and Absol, and Persian (who is a female). Any pokemon from his team will be referred to as their genders while pokemon that aren't on his team that he summons will be whichever gender is a higher ratio for the species. If it's equal, I'll flip a coin_

 _[2]: I had a cat that used to do that to my Homework_

 _[3]: basically shoulder guards, it's Knights armor, I didn't know how to explain them. The design for Phlegmatic Deity!Nanu is based on art from Hisei-Sama on Tumblr, go check it out 'cause it's really neat!_

 _[4]: this is a Polynesian Lavalava or an Ie (short for 'ie lavalava) and is a single rectangular scarf worn like a skirt_

 _[5]: Kuchinashi also means Something Unspoken_


End file.
